Au nom de la rose
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: Le chevalier Aphrodite mourrait sur le sol de son propre temple. Tout autour de lui rendait cette scène parfaite, comme un dernier hommage au plus beau des chevaliers. Certains avaient vu dans cette beauté recherchée par le Poisson une arme, destinée à tromper ses ennemis. D'autres y avaient juste vu une lubie du douzième or. Pourtant, ils étaient tous bien loin de la vérité ...
1. Introduction

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec ma première fanfiction à chapitre, qui retracera la vie du chevalier aux roses, Aphrodite des Poissons. Une idée assez originale m'est venue à l'esprit concernant ce personnage et voilà ce que cela donne. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ^^.

Discraimer : L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Introduction : Naissance sous le signe des Poissons.

* * *

_L'ambiance de la maisonnée était joyeuse en cette fin de soirée, les adultes plaisantaient entre eux autour d'une table bien remplie et le feu de cheminée crépitant dans l'âtre créait une douce atmosphère. C'est dans cette bulle de bonheur que somnolait doucement une petite fille de cinq ans, épuisée par sa journée de jeux avec les autres enfants du village. Quand soudain, la fillette sentit une main fraiche et fragile se poser sur son épaule et une voix éraillée l'appeler. « Lena, viens avec moi ». Tournant la tête vers sa grand-mère, elle lui adressa un petit sourire, puis, fatiguée mais intriguée, la suivit au-dehors._

_Le spectacle de la voute céleste était magnifique en ce soir de Mai et même si le fond de l'air était frais, la petite pris le lourd châle que sa mamie lui tendit et s'assit dans l'herbe grasse, prête à écouter de nombreuses histoires sur les étoiles que sa grand-mère lui racontait, quand le temps s'y prêtait._

.ooOoo.

Plusieurs années s'écoulèrent et la petite Lena devint une belle jeune femme. Jeune suédoise de vingt-trois ans, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux doux yeux bleus, elle vivait depuis sa naissance dans la ville d'Ystad, au sud du pays. C'est dans cet environnement marin qu'elle grandit, entourée de ses parents et de sa grand-mère maternelle. Les légendes que celle-ci lui avait racontées étant jeune l'habitaient toujours et ce fut vers la peinture que la jeune femme se dirigea, son imaginaire prenant pour sa plus grande joie vie sous ses pinceaux et ses toiles.

Ayant depuis peu racheté une vieille bâtisse commerciale, au centre de la ville, elle la réaménageait lorsqu'elle n'aidait pas son père sur son bateau. Cette vieille boutique avait un grand espace de vente et dans le fond, un espace entrepôt, qu'elle comptait utiliser comme atelier. Un étage habitable pour une petite famille, au-dessus, complétait l'ancienne demeure. La jeune femme avait été rapidement séduite par cette vieille maison, dont les poutres semblaient cacher des trésors de mémoires et où, quand une bourrasque de vent soufflait, des murmures semblant appartenir à une autre époque s'élevaient.

Lena ne l'habitait pas encore à cause des travaux entrepris, mais elle y venait tous les deux jours pour restaurer son futur chez-elle. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, alors qu'elle repeignait la façade du bâtiment avec deux de ses amis, elle fit tomber un pot de peinture derrière elle, qui s'étala dans l'avenue et éclaboussa un passant.

Se retournant en s'excusant, elle vit un bel homme aux cheveux bleu clair, bien habillé et dont les chaussures et le bas de pantalon étaient maintenant couvert de peinture rouge. L'air énervé de l'homme aurait pu la rendre mal-à-l'aise, mais elle partit dans un fou rire inexplicable, devant l'aspect colérique du bel éphèbe, froissé dans sa dignité. Quelque peu étonné au début, cet homme d'une trentaine d'années fut rapidement indigné devant l'effronterie de cette jeune femme, qui venait de détruire son pantalon et ses chaussures. C'est d'un ton sec et cinglant qu'il répondit à l'hilarité irrationnelle de celle qui le ridiculisait.

-Vous semblez-être fière de vous, à ce que je vois. J'espère que vous avez de quoi me racheter mes affaires, qui sont maintenant bonnes à jeter.

Devant le ton employé, Lena se ressaisit et emmena l'homme dans son magasin. Lui prêtant des affaires de rechange qui ne lui allèrent pas du tout, elle s'excusa de ne pas avoir mieux. Elle lui promit alors de le rembourser la semaine prochaine, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent sur elle. Ayant convenu d'un prix, l'éphèbe sortit rapidement, faisant rire les amis de Lena par son étrange allure. La jeune femme, elle, sentit son cœur se serrer de bonheur de le revoir bientôt. Souriante de se voir si bêtement sentimentale devant un inconnu, qui devait de plus ne pas la porter dans son cœur, elle rejoignit ses amis pour les aider à terminer la façade.

Une semaine passa et les deux se revirent devant la boutique, où Lena devait dédommager cet homme. L'argent soigneusement rangé dans une pochette, la jeune femme sourit en voyant la silhouette qui se rapprochait et la salua quand elle arriva devant elle. L'homme semblait de bien meilleure humeur et lui sourit à son tour, à son grand ravissement.

-Pardonnez-moi pour mon comportement de la semaine dernière, dit-il. J'ai vraiment été grossier envers vous. Je tenais à m'en excuser.

La douceur du ton employé interpela Lena. Se trouvait-elle devant le même personnage ? Pourtant, il semblerait que oui, elle le saurait si d'autres hommes aussi beaux se promenaient dans les parages. Voulant ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser à son tour, elle fut prise de vitesse par l'éphèbe, souriant et charmeur, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à l'image d'un prince charmant pour elle.

-J'aimerais vous inviter, pour me faire pardonner et aussi pour faire connaissance. Accepteriez-vous, mademoiselle ?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi pas. Vous pourrez alors vérifier qu'il y a la somme convenue, répondit-elle, surprise et tendant l'enveloppe à l'adonis en face d'elle, qui la récupéra en souriant calmement.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je vous crois sur parole. Et vous vous appelez … ?

-Lena, et vous ?

-C'est un joli prénom. Vous allez rire, mais mes parents ont eu l'idée originale de m'appeler comme le plus célèbre chimiste de notre pays, Alfred.

Etonnée, les yeux soudain brillants d'amusement, Lena ne put se contenir.

-Non ! Ils vous ont appelé comme Alfred Nobel, le créateur du prix Nobel. C'est … original, en effet.

Son timbre de voix trahit pourtant son amusement, qui disparut cependant rapidement alors que l'ange à côté d'elle la fixait étrangement. Rougissant soudainement, Lena détourna les yeux de cet homme qui faisait étrangement battre son cœur. Elle ne vit pas l'expression satisfaite et carnassière se peindre sur le visage de cet Alfred.

Lena passa pourtant une journée formidable en compagnie de cet homme qu'elle croyait si merveilleux. Le soir venu, la raccompagnant devant la boutique, il lui offrit un baiser et lui promit de revenir la semaine prochaine. Il partit ainsi, heureux d'avoir ferré une nouvelle proie, plutôt jolie en plus.

Et ils se revirent ainsi, elle tombant de plus en plus amoureuse et lui jouant avec ses sentiments. Puis elle finit par se laisser faire en une chaude nuit du début de Juillet. Elle venait de terminer tous les gros travaux de sa maison et commençait à y habiter, pour être plus proche de son atelier. Même s'il restait encore de quoi faire avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir, elle avait vendu plusieurs de ses toiles et n'avait pas à travailler avec son père pour pouvoir payer sa nourriture.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait accepté de montrer les avancements de son habitation à Alfred, puis tout s'était enchainé elle ne savait plus comment, quand ils étaient passés dans la partie habitation. Certaines choses lui revenaient parfois en mémoire, comme un précieux souvenir. Un souffle dans le cou, des bras virils enserrant une taille fine, un baiser déposé en offrande sur des lèvres offertes. Puis étrangement, tout se faisait plus net. L'explosion des sens, le toucher, les caresses d'un souffle erratique sur une peau nue, les gémissements se transformant en cris, les sensations divines au creux du corps, l'amour que l'on pense partager, comme un écrin entourant ce rêve devenu réalité.

Puis le terrible retour au monde réel, à l'ignominie que peut cacher un sourire que l'on croit vrai, aux larmes que peut entrainer un simple « Adieu », quand on comprend, en voyant pour la première fois le vrai visage de l'autre, le mensonge dans lequel on s'est fourvoyé.

Lena comprenait maintenant, il s'était juste payé du bon temps avec elle et avait pris sa revanche sur leur rencontre … Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir totalement. Elle l'avait aimé sincèrement et même si maintenant elle saurait tenir ses distances avec lui, sa haine n'était pas totale. C'était inexplicable mais même s'il s'était comporté comme un vrai salaud avec elle, la jeune femme avait pu voir du bon en lui, quand il riait réellement et que ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

Elle préféra alors garder cette vision plutôt que de tomber dans une haine pure, même si la peine souvent l'engloutissait tel une vague meurtrière. Puis, peu après, Lena eut des douleurs au ventre. Elle vomissait depuis deux jours quand elle se décida à consulter un docteur, ayant peur de la vérité engendrée par ses symptômes.

La jeune femme paniqua quand on lui confirma qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'avait pourtant couché avec lui qu'une seule fois mais le résultat était là. Son médecin lui remit alors l'adresse d'une vieille d'un village voisin, connue pour ses remèdes en tout genre. Lena repartit donc chez elle, l'esprit confus. Elle dormit et alla chez ses parents le lendemain, en quête de soutient et de leur avis sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Ils furent désolés pour elle, mais en bon chrétiens, ils ne pouvaient lui conseiller de tuer cet enfant. Le choix devait de toute façon lui revenir.

Elle pensa alors aux beaux yeux bleus, à cette nuit parfaite et à tous les autres moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. La jeune femme savait que l'homme n'habitait pas la région, qu'il était ici en vacances chez des amis mais où, elle ne le savait pas, ni la ville où il habitait en réalité. Elle ne savait au final que si peu de choses sur lui.

Oui, ce qu'elle avait fait pouvait être considéré comme une erreur, mais elle ne voulut pas non plus y croire, car si dieu lui avait donné cet enfant, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Elle décida ainsi de le garder, même si elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en informer le père.

Les premières semaines se passèrent bien et au bout du troisième mois, Lena eut sa première échographie. On lui révéla alors que tout semblait bon, seulement, elle n'attendait pas un mais deux enfants. Le choc fut à nouveau important pour cette jeune femme qui devrait élever seule deux enfants, mais elle remercia le docteur et partit, le cœur battant de sentiments contradictoires. La joie d'être mère, le bonheur que lui apporteraient deux enfants mais aussi le poids de cette responsabilité et sa peine la firent craquer quand elle arriva devant ses parents, l'attendant patiemment à l'accueil. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, pas si jeune alors elle pleura sans retenue, pour évacuer tout ce flot négatif et pouvoir se sentir un peu plus forte.

Les mois passèrent encore et bientôt vint la question cruciale, quels noms donner aux enfants ? Ce fut par une nuit étoilée que la réponse lui fut donnée, par les étoiles elles-mêmes et ses souvenirs d'enfance. Ses enfants naîtraient au début Mars, si tout se passait bien. Or, la constellation rapportée à ce mois était celle des Poissons. Une vieille voix, au fin fond de sa mémoire, lui conta alors une nouvelle fois la légende des poissons célestes, une de ses légendes préférées

_-Le monde des anciens Dieux grecs était un monde paisible, car pour exister, ils avaient dû vaincre leurs seuls ennemis, les Titans, au tout début de leur existence. Mais soudain un jour, au beau milieu de ce calme et de cette paix, apparu un monstre dont la tête atteignait le ciel. Les dieux alors terrifiés s'enfuyèrent tous de chez eux, l'Olympe, sauf Zeus, le chef des dieux et Athéna sa fille, déesse de la guerre, qui combattirent ce monstre, appelé Typhon. Prenant des formes d'animaux, les autres dieux se cachèrent sur terre, attendant la fin de la menace. La déesse de la beauté Aphrodite et son fils Éros, dieu de l'amour, décidèrent de se transformer en poissons et de se cacher sous l'eau. Pour ne pas être séparés, ils attachèrent leurs queues avec un fil. La menace passée, les dieux rentrèrent chez eux et c'est depuis ce jour que les deux poissons célestes sont rattachés par leurs queues, preuve de cette histoire et de la force du lien familial._

-Aphrodite et Éros, souffla-t-elle, revenant au moment présent.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les jumeaux se manifestèrent, donnant pour la première fois des coups de pieds contre son ventre. Prenant cela pour un signe, Lena sourit.

Le 10 mars de cette année, naquirent deux garçons, des jumeaux nés sous le signe des Poissons, dont les prénoms furent aussi peu communs que l'avenir se profilant à l'horizon, pour l'un des deux.

* * *

Histoire de se cultiver (source Wikipédia):

_Aphrodite_ : Elle est la déesse grecque de la Germination, de l'Amour, des Plaisirs et de la Beauté. Redoutée pour ses terribles vengeances, mariée au dieu forgeron Héphaïstos, femme volage, ses attributs sont la nudité, la myrrhe, le myrte, la rose et les coquillages.

_Eros_ : Fils d'Aphrodite et Arles dans certains mythes, il est parfois antérieur à Aphrodite, faisant partis des cinq divinités primordiales, avec Chaos, Nyx, Gaïa et Érèbe. Malgré ce que son nom laisse sous-entendre, Eros est le dieu grec de l'Amour et de la puissance créatrice. Plus connu sous son nom romain, Cupidon, il est représenté comme un être androgyne, possédant une paire d'aile dans son dos, un arc et des flèches.

_Constellation des Poissons_ :La constellation des Poissons est une des constellations les plus anciennement connues. Son origine remonte vraisemblablement aux babyloniens qui la décrivaient déjà comme composée de deux poissons poussant un œuf géant hors du fleuve Euphrate. De cet œuf naquit la déesse de l'Amour Atagartis. Elle et son fils Ichthys se transformèrent à leur tour en poissons. La légende grecque rapporte qu'il s'agit d'Aphrodite et son fils Éros qui se transformèrent en poissons pour échapper à la furie du monstre Typhon. Les Arabes ne voyaient qu'un seul et unique poisson dans cette constellation, comme d'ailleurs tous les peuples du Sud de la Méditerranée. Les chrétiens et les païens ont aussi utilisé le symbole des poissons.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette introduction, un peu longue certes (encore que rapide) mais qui m'a permis de planter le décor et qui soulève déjà quelques questions. Pourquoi avoir rajouté Éros ? Vous le comprendrez tout au long de cette fiction sur notre cher poisson. ;)

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.

Chibi.


	2. Chapter 1

Voici donc arriver le chapitre 1. Pour petite info, il n'y avait pas d'introduction à la base et je devais commencer par ce chapitre (le père ne devait même pas apparaître ^^'). Le fait de rajouter l'intro m'a permis de débloquer ce chapitre, que j'avais du mal à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La rose ensanglantée.

* * *

_La constellation des poissons. Considérée depuis des temps reculés comme la constellation de l'amour, elle est le signe du lien entre deux personnes. Un lien intemporel, comme celui des dieux-poissons qui la composent. Un lien puissant, protecteur, transcendant la réalité et la mort …_

.ooOoo.

La jeune enseignante passait entre les tables, regardant le travail effectué par ses jeunes élèves et les félicitant. Institutrice dans la maternelle d'Ystad, elle avait proposé aux enfants de sa classe, âgés de quatre à cinq ans, de faire leur propre portrait. Par table de deux, les enfants coloriaient, peignaient tranquillement, tout en bavardant un peu avec leur voisin de table. C'était amusant de les voir demander ce que faisait l'autre et d'écouter celui-là répondre, leur regard innocent était tellement touchant.

Se dirigeant vers la rangée de droite, elle remarqua un bien étrange duo. Deux tignasses de cheveux bleus, aux boucles entremêlées étaient l'une contre l'autre. Les jumeaux s'étaient tellement rapprochés qu'ils étaient collés, dessinant sur la même feuille de façon presque synchronisée.

-Aphrodite, Éros, vous me montrez ce que vous faites ? dit-elle d'une voix douce, leur souriant chaleureusement.

Deux paires d'yeux, aussi clairs qu'un lagon et profonds que les océans se levèrent simultanément et l'observèrent. Ce fut l'ainé, Aphrodite, qui baissa le premier son regard vers leur œuvre et le présenta à son institutrice, un air sérieux se fichant sur sa figure. Il lui expliqua alors ce que leur dessin représentait et pourquoi ils avaient fait cela. Intérieurement, la jeune femme sourit de leurs visages soudain graves, empreintés surement à leur mère, quand elle leur expliquait ce qu'elle faisait avec ses toiles. Les deux anges lui ressemblaient tellement.

-On a rassemblé nos deux feuilles et on les a scotchés derrière. Ensuite, on a dessinés chacun un poisson sur les deux feuilles, comme ça, vous voyez.

Le petit enfant lui montrait bien le dessin, qui représentait en effet deux poissons, qu'ils gribouillaient de couleurs or et rose.

-Et c'est vous les deux poissons ?

-Oui, répondit à son tour Éros, posant sur elle ses yeux innocents. Maman nous a dit qu'on a les noms de dieux-poissons

-C'est presque ça, oui, elle m'en a parlé. Mais pourquoi avez-vous collés vos feuilles ensemble?

La réponse qu'elle reçut fut totalement coordonnée entre les deux frères.

-Parce qu'on fait partis l'un de l'autre.

Aphrodite continua, ses doigts passant sur le coloriage qu'ils avaient réalisé.

-Les deux poissons sont liés, on n'a pas encore fait le lien, mais ils peuvent pas être l'un sans l'autre. Maman dit qu'ils nagent toujours ensemble dans les étoiles et que rien ni personne ne peut les séparer.

Éros confirma en hochant sa tête. Les deux enfants étaient tellement sérieux avec cette histoire. La jeune femme leur sourit et les félicita pour leur idée, puis passa aux autres élèves, amusée.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une rue commerçante d'Ystad, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux longs cheveux blonds ondoyant sur ses épaules, fredonnait un air gai tout en peignant. Elle était chez elle, dans l'entrepôt réaménagé spécialement en atelier, attenante à sa boutique surchargée d'objets et de toiles, où elle vendait ses créations.

Son pinceau remplissait de couleurs la toile depuis un long moment déjà, quand elle entendit la cloche de son magasin retentir. Relevant son pinceau, elle le posa sur une palette de peinture arc-en-ciel, puis passa dans la boutique. Elle y accueillit une femme de son âge, accompagnée de trois enfants turbulents.

Elle se baissa alors pour accueillir dans ses bras ses deux petits anges, ou plutôt ses deux petits poissons, comme elle se plaisait à les appeler. C'était son amie Ingrid les lui amenait à l'école et lui rapportait tous les jours. Les deux enfants se retrouvèrent alors collés à elle et claquèrent deux gros bisous sur ses joues. Tel était le rituel de ses jumeaux, quand ils rentraient à la maison.

-Alors mes poissons, votre journée s'est bien passé ?

Le double « Oui », plein de vie et passablement excité la fit sourire. Ses enfants semblaient avoir des choses à lui raconter. Relevant la tête et souriant à Ingrid, elle lui demanda.

-J'ai fait une tarte aux pommes, vous resterez bien un peu avec nous pour la manger, toi et Mats ?

Le petit camarade de jeu des jumeaux eut alors une exclamation ravie.

-Désolé Lena, mais demain mes beaux-parents viennent de Stockholm et je dois tout préparer, mais Mats peut rester encore un peu avec Aphrodite et Éros, tu me le ramène avant 18h quand-même.

-Aucun problème, répondit Lena, tandis que ses enfants amenaient leur ami dans la cuisine. A tout à l'heure, finit-elle en souriant.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Regagnant sa cuisine à l'étage quand Ingrid fut partie, Lena retrouva les trois compères déjà assis, Mats entre les jumeaux, bavardant gaiement de leur journée. Elle mit donc la table et les servit tout en les écoutant, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de leurs voix soit remplacé par le bruit de la mastication. Un demi-silence heureux régna alors dans la pièce, puis les enfants eurent finit et ce fut le bruit des chaises raclant contre le sol qui se fit entendre, enfin la course des pieds dans le couloir, ainsi que les rires des trois enfants.

Lena débarrassa alors la vaisselle, la lava et retourna en bas dans son atelier, une oreille attentive aux différents bruits qu'elle entendait venir de sa chambre. Elle se replongea dans sa toile, réalisant le dernier des trois tableaux que lui avait inspirée la nuit étoilé, il y a deux jours de cela.

Le temps passa un peu, jusqu'à ce que les enfants arrivent dans l'atelier. Éros était devant et se dirigeait vers une toile que sa mère avait finie la semaine dernière. Aphrodite était avec Mats, lui expliquant à quel point elle était belle. Le cadet ramena alors la toile devant leur invité et la lui présenta. Celui-ci eu une expression émerveillée devant le travail de Lena et les trois petits discutèrent du tableau, représentant un champ de coquelicot, devant le visage amusé de sa créatrice.

Elle les écouta en parler et intervient ensuite pour leur expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait cette toile. Les enfants écoutèrent attentivement, jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite se penche sur le côté et voit celle qu'elle était en train de peindre. Sa curiosité naturel pris le dessus et il se précipita pour l'observer. En voyant une tortue brune et verte, il demanda à sa mère ce qu'elle représentait.

-Il s'agit du signe du Cancer, comme le voyaient les babyloniens.

Se déplaçant dans l'atelier, Lena prit alors deux autres toiles, en partie identiques et qui représentaient un crabe rouge sur fond doré pour la première et un scarabée bleu foncé sur fond vert pour la deuxième. Tout autour des trois animaux, des petites taches de couleurs semblaient graviter. Tout de suite, les jumeaux reportèrent toute leur attention sur leur mère, intrigués d'entendre à nouveau une histoire sur une des constellations du zodiaque.

-Le signe du Cancer, qui est une des douze constellations du zodiaque, est un signe particulier. Selon les croyances et les religions, il n'avait en fait jamais la même forme. Ainsi, le Cancer était un crabe pour les grecs, un scarabée pour les égyptiens et une tortue pour les babyloniens.

-Et pour les suédois, c'est quoi ? demanda timidement Mats.

Souriant à la question enfantine, Lena répondit.

-Les suédois considèrent qu'il s'agit d'un crabe, comme les grecs et la plupart des gens.

-Moi, je le préfère en tortue, s'exclama alors Éros, faisant rire son ami et son frère.

Les enfants discutèrent encore un peu, puis repartirent jouer ensemble en haut. Quand il fut dix-sept heures trente, Lena vint les chercher et ils partirent tous ensemble dans la ville, ramener Mats chez lui. L'ayant rendu à sa mère, Lena prit par la main chacun de ses enfants et ils firent une petite promenade à travers la ville, passant par le centre-ville si animé. Elle apprit donc pour le coloriage des petits et sourit. Ils lui parlèrent de l'intégralité de leur journée et elle de la sienne, puis ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux.

Deux journées se passèrent. Alors que les jumeaux jouaient joyeusement dans la cour de l'école avec leurs camarades, un enfant d'une autre classe les interpella.

Lena fut plus tard appelée par la directrice de la maternelle, qui voulait la voir au sujet des jumeaux, après l'école. Ne comprenant pas, c'est le visage fermé que la femme se dirigea vers la maternelle. Elle croisa Ingrid et lui demanda si elle pouvait accueillir les jumeaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait fini. Son amie accepta et lui offrit une grande tape dans l'épaule, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter inutilement, ce qui réussit à faire sourire Lena. Elle fut alors reçue devant les portes de l'établissement par une surveillante qui la conduisit dans le bureau de la directrice. La sonnerie retentit alors que celle-ci la saluait et lui proposait un fauteuil dans lequel Lena s'installa, mal-à-l'aise, se demandant toujours pourquoi elle était là.

-Bien, je tenais à vous avertir qu'un petit incident s'est produit avec vos enfants aujourd'hui, mais rien de trop grave heureusement. Il semblerait qu'un enfant d'une autre classe ait cherché la bagarre avec eux et les aurait hélas insultés. Les surveillants sont intervenus en voyant Aphrodite et Éros se jeter sur l'autre enfant, donc il n'y a pas de graves blessures, mais leur comportement est en cause. Je comprends qu'ils ne faisaient que se défendre de brimades mais nous les avons aussi punis pour leur comportement violent … ce sont de bon gamins, ils ont vite compris leur erreur, mais il faudra de votre côté aussi leur parler de cet incident, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Lena, soulagée mais un peu gênée. Les enfants se bagarrant toujours pour des broutilles.

-Oui … je dois aussi vous dire quels propos ont étés tenus contre vos enfants. Je pense que cela vous choquera mais je préfère vous le dire, plutôt que vous ne l'appreniez de la bouche de vos fils, qui ont été assez perturbés par cela.

-Ah, bien allez-y.

Dès les premiers mots pourtant, Lena se raidit, comprenant soudain.

-Nous savons tous que vos enfants sont nés hors mariage et, sans vouloir vous vexer, que vous n'avez aucune nouvelle du père. Cet enfant a dû l'entendre, les ragots étant une institution ici-bas, et a traité vos fils d'enfants abandonnés … C'est bien triste je le conçois et j'ai honte de devoir vous dire que vos fils sont punis, alors qu'ils ont étés durement touchés par cette accusation. Je suis désolée, leur institutrice les a réconfortés du mieux qu'elle a pu.

-Je vois, réussit à dire Lena.

Mais au fond d'elle, son cœur saignait à ces paroles. Elle regrettait de devoir imposer ça à ses trésors, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, après avoir cherché au début pendant des mois des nouvelles d'Alfred, elle avait abandonnée, sans aucun indice. Ses enfants et elle étaient donc la cible des commérages de toutes les matrones bien pensantes. Pourtant, elle avait assumé son erreur et elle donnait une vie saine à ses enfants, mais une telle source de potins, dans une ville comme celle-ci, était inestimable pour la population.

Se levant de son siège, la directrice vint tendre sa main à Lena.

-Je vous remercie d'être venue. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est préférable que ce soit moi qui vous apprenne la nouvelle. Vous aurez tout le temps de réfléchir à comment rassurer vos enfants comme cela.

-Oui, merci bien, répondit la mère en se levant, le cœur en miettes et les idées confuses.

Elle partit chez Ingrid chercher ses fils, qu'elle trouva devant la télévision, serrés l'un contre l'autre à coté de Mats, alors que son amie lui racontait comment elle avait réussi à les calmer après une crise de larmes. La remerciant, elle alla rejoindre ses petits sur le canapé. Ils se jetèrent immédiatement dans ses bras et recommencèrent à pleurer et s'excusant d'avoir été violents. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour les calmer, en les rassurant et en leur promettant que tout allait bien.

Ils quittèrent la maison d'Ingrid peu après et Lena les ramena chez elle. Les petits partirent alors dans la grande chambre qu'ils partageaient à trois et se jetèrent sur le lit de leur mère, où elle les y rejoint. Les prenant dans ses bras, elle les câlina et ils s'endormirent bien vite.

Lena quant à elle ne put trouver rapidement le sommeil. Ses petits lui avaient déjà montrés à quel point le sujet de leur père était sensible pour eux. Ils ne comprenaient tout simplement pas pourquoi ils n'en avaient pas un, tout comme leur ami Mats, pour jouer aux soldats et aller pêcher. Mais comment expliquer cela à des enfants ? C'est en soupirant une énième fois qu'elle les coucha et rejoignit son lit, priant la vierge pour qu'elle aide et veille sur ses enfants.

Un soir de novembre, alors que l'avenue était tranquille, la petite famille entendit un grand fracas venir du rez-de-chaussée. Alertés par le bruit, les trois furent réveillés en sursaut et Lena sortit de la chambre, demandant à ses fils de rester tranquilles, alors qu'elle allait voir ce qui se passait.

Etrangement, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la partie inférieure et Lena décida sur un coup de tête de descendre voir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Descendant les escaliers, armée simplement d'une lampe électrique, elle fouilla dans les ténèbres ce qui avait bien pu causer ce bruit. Sûrement une pile de toiles, de peintures et elle-ne-savait-pas-quoi-d'autre qui était tombé. L'équilibre précaire des objets entreposés dans son atelier tenait du miracle et plus d'une fois ses affaires s'étaient renversées à cause d'un courant d'air. Le bruit sourd du verre devait venir de plusieurs flacons de peinture cassés, certainement.

C'est en soupirant devant sa fainéantise à tout ranger qu'elle se dirigea vers son atelier, ne remarquant pas la vitre de sa porte d'entrée brisée. Dans l'ombre se tenaient deux imposantes statures, dont une pointa vers elle un objet métallique.

Le coup partit, puissant, résonnant dans toute la maisonnée et au dehors. Mais personne ne l'entendit, le voisinage étant désert de toute présence humaine à cette heure tardive. La jeune femme se retrouva mortellement touchée par le coup qui atteignit son cœur et elle s'affaissa vers l'avant, un dernier souffle aux lèvres.

Les enfants pourtant avaient entendu la détonation et inquiets pour leur mère, ils sortirent de leurs lits et se précipitèrent dans l'escalier. Arrivant aux dernières marches, Aphrodite entendit à nouveau la détonation, mais trop tard. Il fut touché à l'épaule, pas d'un coup mortel mais la douleur ressentie l'empêcha de coordonner ses mouvements. Il rata une marche et tomba vers l'avant, descendant les dernières marches tête la première. Son frère eut un cri d'horreur en le voyant s'affaisser et dégringoler l'escalier. Arrivé au bout, butant contre une étagère, un vase de roses blanches lui tomba dessus, volant en mille éclats de verre et entaillant la peau si fine du visage.

Éros n'eut que le temps d'entendre une voix grave à sa droite dire « Merde, mais ils sont combien dans cette baraque » qu'il atteignit son frère. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il le touchait quand une troisième détonation survint. Pourtant, jamais la balle ne toucha l'enfant, une aura dorée recouvrant les deux petits au même instant, qui repoussa la balle et la renvoya dans le cœur de son propriétaire.

_Au même instant, au sanctuaire :_

Le chevalier d'or des Poissons était en train de s'entrainer contre un de ses condisciples dans l'arène du sanctuaire, sous les yeux de ses paires et des apprentis, quand il sentit une variation subtile dans le cosmos. Réussissant à bloquer son adversaire, il se tourna vers son temple où un étrange phénomène se produisait. Son armure s'était réveillée et illuminait la douzième maison. Il n'eut pas plus le temps de s'interroger qu'il se sentit aspiré par une force incroyable. La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait dans une étrange boutique, plusieurs morts près de lui. La pièce était balayée par une puissante tornade.

Le chevalier reconnaissait là un cosmos en action similaire au sien, qui l'épargnait de par son armure. Il se dirigea donc vers la source de cette puissance dégagée et se retrouva face à deux enfants, identiques en tout point, l'un assis sur ses genoux et tenant dans ses bras le visage blessé de l'autre. L'énergie venait de la connexion entre eux mais refluait de plus en plus.

Bientôt ne resta plus dans l'air encore chargé de cosmos qu'un enfant haletant qui se penchait sur son jumeau, hurlant son prénom. Pourtant l'autre n'était pas mort, juste évanoui, mais le lien entre les deux semblait très puissant. C'est alors que revient en tête du chevalier l'histoire des jumeaux poissons, malédiction de ce signe double, qui heureusement n'avait pas souvent eu lieu. Possédant équitablement un cosmos commun, l'un des deux devait mourir pour que l'autre puisse profiter pleinement de son pouvoir. Tel était la règle de ce signe, car seul l'un serait destiné à l'armure de l'amour, l'autre restant pourtant à jamais relié à son double, par il ne savait quel moyen…

Cessant d'observer les enfants, le chevalier décida pourtant d'aider Aphrodite, car s'il n'était pas mort, c'est que l'armure ne le rejetait pas encore. La preuve en était le cosmos des deux enfants, toujours partagé. L'heure du choix n'était pas encore arrivé et l'enfant se devrait de vivre jusqu'à ce que l'armure d'or décide auquel des deux enfants elle léguerait tout son amour, car elle ne pourrait le transmettre qu'à l'un des deux.

* * *

Aller, avouez qu'elle en jette, ma fin XD. Que va-t-il se passer avec les jumeaux ? Suite dans le prochain épisode.

Je tenais aussi à préciser que les prénoms donnés à mes OC, je les ai trouvés sur Wikipédia, dans une rubrique personnalités suédoises, pour donner un cachet « authentique » *tousse* à cette fiction. Lena Olin est une actrice, tout comme Ingrid Bergman et Mats Wilander est un joueur de tennis … et non, je n'allais pas prendre Zlatan XD. Pour Alfred, ben je crois que j'ai pas besoin de vous le réexpliquer. ;)

Merci de m'avoir lu. :D

6


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir les ami(e)s, me revoici !

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'armure maternelle.

* * *

Une foule de sensations et d'émotions variées se disputait dans son esprit engourdi. Alors qu'Aphrodite reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, il tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en lui et autour de lui.

La première chose que l'enfant ressentit et qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur, ce fut l'incroyable énergie qui circulait dans son corps, mais aussi et particulièrement contre la paume fraiche de son frère, qui effleurait sa joue de ses doigts. L'intense sensation de bien-être qui se dégageait de ce contact fut la deuxième chose qui l'éveilla.

Cherchant à ouvrir les yeux, la chaleur reflua et laissa place à une douleur sans nom, le faisant gémir. Son épaule droite lui faisait mal à en pleurer et il sentit son visage le picoter désagréablement. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, alors qu'il parvenait enfin à les ouvrir, ayant entendu la voix tremblante de son autre-moi l'appeler, à travers les limbes de son esprit.

Plantant son regard encore perdu dans celui d'Éros, il y vit une douleur toute autre que celle qu'il ressentait dans les yeux embués de larmes de son frère, mais qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il voulut tourner la tête mais la douleur qui lui vrilla le crâne le fit hoqueter et il abandonna, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les événements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il lisait dans ce regard ancré en lui l'abominable vérité, qu'enfin il comprenait. Jamais leur mère ne les aurait laissés comme-cela, seuls et blessés, elle les aurait rejoints pour les prendre dans ses bras et les réconforter. Hors, il ne ressentait pas sa chaleur contre lui et seule la voix de son frère lui parvenait.

La panique se fit à ce moment dans son esprit. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa maman? Le coup qu'il avait entendu d'en haut l'avait fait la chercher, mais après, ce fut le noir total … et maintenant ce vide inexplicable qu'il ressentait dans son cœur, dans le lien qu'il partageait avec son frère et sa mère. S'il avait su et avait pu le formuler, il aurait dit que son cosmos ne ressentait plus celui protecteur de sa mère, que son énergie s'était éteinte. Mais s'il ne savait pas l'exprimer, il le comprenait pourtant suffisamment bien pour que la douleur psychique remplace celle physique.

Soudain, les yeux de son double le quittèrent, reportant son attention sur sa gauche. Tournant légèrement sa tête douloureuse vers la source d'un autre bruit, il vit apparaitre dans son champ de vision une jambe, recouverte d'une armure en or. La jambe se plia et relevant un peu la tête, il vit avec horreur un homme à la peau entièrement noire, comme il n'en avait jamais vu dans son village. Apeuré, il chercha à s'éloigner de cette menace, mais les yeux profonds qui se plantèrent dans les siens l'apaisèrent pourtant instantanément. Cet étrange homme n'était pas dangereux, il en fut intimement convaincu et il se détendit sensiblement dans les bras de son frère.

Éros quant à lui resserra un peu sa prise sur les épaules d'Aphrodite. Il ne se sentait encore que moyennement rassuré par l'étrange homme, apparu il ne savait-comment dans la boutique et qui avait tenté de lui prendre son frère des mains.

L'homme lui parla alors, avec un étrange accent qui lui donnait une voix plus profonde. Tandis que les yeux cobalt passèrent de son frère à lui, Éros s'accrocha à son jumeau, ne baissant pas la tête, un air de défi sur le visage. Mais son cœur lui faisait douloureusement mal alors que l'homme cherchait à nouveau à lui prendre Aphrodite. Oui, il avait compris que son frère saignait et qu'il fallait le soigner. Oui, il avait ressenti que l'homme n'était pas une menace pour eux. Oui, il savait qu'il devait lâcher Aphrodite, mais non, il ne pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. S'il le lâchait, son frère s'éteindrait, tout comme sa mère et les hommes qui étaient rentrés dans leur maison. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'Éros voulait, c'était pleurer car il en avait besoin et se faire réconforter par son jumeau… Mais l'homme semblait aussi têtu que lui et continuait à lui parler de sa voix basse et de plus en plus doucement. L'enfant sentit alors ses paupières se fermer et il s'affaissa en avant. Il s'endormit, bercé par la voix et le cosmos du chevalier des Poissons. Celui-ci en profita pour se pencher vers l'autre enfant, redevenu inconscient depuis peu, blanc comme un linge et l'épaule droite se parant de plus en plus d'un rouge carmin, tachant le sol en une flaque grossissante.

Le chevalier Christophe pris l'enfant blessé dans ses bras et le déposa sur une table proche, faisant voler à travers la pièce les objets entreposés dessus. Usant de son cosmos, il donna ainsi sa position au Grand Pope, qui avait dû être prévenu de sa disparition immédiatement. Il ne s'était pas trompé et c'est à son grand soulagement qu'il sentit derrière lui un cosmos particulièrement puissant se déployer. La seconde après, trois personnes apparaissaient dans la boutique, l'une vêtu d'une toge blanche, d'un masque et d'un casque rouge sur la tête et deux adolescents, le futur chevalier des Gémeaux et le futur Sagittaire, Saga et Aioros, tous deux en lice pour prendre la succession du Grand Pope.

Shion ne put que constater dès qu'il arriva dans la maisonnée l'ampleur des dégâts. Au sol s'étalaient plusieurs cadavres. Ceux de deux d'hommes, dont les résidus de cosmos ténébreux lui firent comprendre qu'il s'agissait de voleurs particulièrement dangereux ainsi qu'un corps de femme, qu'il identifia comme étant la mère des deux jeunes enfants inconscients dans la pièce. Tournant la tête vers le chevalier des Poissons, il décela dans son regard la peur qu'il conservait depuis des années, concernant le douzième signe du zodiaque.

Soupirant d'avance, il s'avança vers son chevalier, qui tentait au mieux de stopper le sang qui s'échappait de l'épaule d'un des deux enfants. Les deux jeunes apprentis avec lui, qu'il avait personnellement choisis pour prendre sa suite, s'étaient déjà avancés pour tenter d'aider le chevalier, mais tous se poussèrent quand il arriva à leur niveau, le laissant utiliser son pouvoir.

Observant l'enfant inconscient, il comprit rapidement la source de sa blessure. Il étendit son cosmos autour du corps de plus en plus livide et l'insinua à travers les pores de la peau. Il trouva alors facilement la balle, coincée dans les chairs. Pourtant, il eut une légère hésitation à la lui enlever.

Même s'il se devait de sauver cet enfant, il savait que le laisser mourir faciliterait l'avenir de son jumeau, surtout en pensant aux nombreuses épreuves, physiques et morales, auxquelles l'armure les soumettrait dans le futur. Il chassa pourtant rapidement ces pensées de son esprit et tenta d'extraire la balle de l'épaule d'Aphrodite, alors que celui-ci reprenait conscience, une douleur intense se propageant dans son corps. Un cri retentit dans la maisonnée et Saga et Aioros durent aider Shion, tenant l'enfant par les mains et les jambes, tandis que le chevalier des Poissons maintenait le petit par les épaules, pour éviter qu'il ne se débatte trop.

La balle fut extraite du corps, replongeant le jeune poisson dans l'inconscience. Mais Éros, réveillé par toute cette agitation, se précipita vers le groupe d'hommes, bien décidé à les éloigner de son frère qu'ils faisaient souffrir. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleus se porta pourtant au travers de son chemin et tenta de le bloquer. Usant de ses poings et de ses dents pour mordre, l'enfant chercha à se libérer de la poigne de Saga, mais ne put infliger la moindre blessure au futur chevalier de onze ans, bien trop expérimenté dans les combats.

Pendant ce temps, Shion et Christophe utilisaient leurs cosmos pour aider la plaie d'Aphrodite à se résorber. Aioros quant à lui avait rejoint Saga pour l'aider à calmer Éros, qui continuait malgré tout à se rebeller dans les bras du jeune gémeau, hurlant le prénom de son frère et insultant les guerriers d'Athéna. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient d'ailleurs assez surpris d'entendre le nom de la déesse grecque de l'amour dans la bouche de ce jeune enfant, dont ils avaient un peu de mal à comprendre la langue.

Les deux apprentis avaient été parachutés avec le Grand Pope dans ce pays, ils ne savaient d'ailleurs pas lequel, alors qu'ils étaient encore en train d'étudier toutes les langues existantes dans ce ne savaient par conséquent pas quoi dire pour réconforter l'enfant.

Aioros essaya alors d'attirer l'attention de la furie aux cheveux bleus ciel pour capter son regard, le cosmos valant tous les mots sur Terre. Il prit dans ses mains le visage encore poupon, parsemé de larmes et fixa les yeux clairs, pourtant ombragés d'un profond voile de colère. Le petit au début lutta mais se calma bien vite, puis cessa de se débattre, fasciné par les yeux de son vis-à-vis, dans lesquels transparaissait son cosmos. Le retour au calme provoqua un soupir de soulagement chez Saga et un éphémère sourire sur le visage d'Aioros. Le jeune sagittaire parla ensuite doucement en grec, cherchant à rassurer le petit par son ton de voix, doux et protecteur.

Éros se ramollit alors dans les bras du gémeau, puis pleura toutes les larmes de son âme dans le giron chaud et étrangement rassurant de Saga, tandis qu'une main se promenait dans ses cheveux, accompagnée de la voix douce et tendre d'Aioros. Le petit ne se rendormit pourtant pas mais se calma au bout de plusieurs minutes. Quand enfin il releva la tête vers son doudou improvisé, les yeux profonds et calmes qui le fixèrent finirent de le calmer. Le petit se dégagea pourtant de l'étreinte de son ainé, puis redirigea son regard vers la table d'auscultation improvisée.

Etrangement, Éros ressentait l'action du cosmos des deux hommes sur son frère et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son lien avec Aphrodite se résorber lentement. Il se rapprocha doucement des adultes, bercé par les vagues de cosmos. Arrivant au pied de l'homme en armure, la chaleur qui se propageait par onde eut alors raison de sa résistance et, touchant l'armure, il se rendormit, tout contre les jambes recouvertes d'or du chevalier Christophe. L'ayant laissé faire, Saga et Aioros se regardèrent, interrogatif, sur cet étrange enfant. Etait-il le futur chevalier des Poissons ? Mais qu'était son jumeau alors ? Seul le signe des Gémeaux était connu pour choisir des jumeaux comme chevaliers. Les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent d'attendre que leur supérieur leur en parle de sa propre initiative, leurs esprits néanmoins déconcertés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

C'est à ce moment que le cosmos déployé dans la pièce s'amoindrit, ramenant leur attention sur leur commandant direct ainsi que sur le chevalier d'or, qui revenaient tous les deux lentement à eux après ce sauvetage. Shion mit quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers ses successeurs, leur demandant de bien vouloir prendre l'enfant blessé ainsi que son jumeau et de se rassembler autour de lui, pour qu'il les ramène au Sanctuaire.

L'étrange cortège se volatilisa alors dans l'obscurité de la nuit, laissant la scène de crime ainsi, qui serait découverte plusieurs heures plus tard par les premiers passants de la rue.

Arrivés au treizième temple, Shion confia à Saga et Aioros le soin de s'occuper des jeunes jumeaux et de veiller particulièrement sur celui blessé, lui et le chevalier Christophe devant aller se reposer pour récupérer de la fatigue causée par le sauvetage de l'enfant.

Tout en retournant dans ses quartiers privés, le Grand Pope repensa à l'attitude pour le moins déroutante et dérangeante qu'avait toujours eut la douzième armure d'or, problème connu de tous mais cachant pourtant de nombreux mystères, que seul le Grand Pope était habilité à connaître.

Et dire qu'il devrait en parler aux deux jeunes hommes bientôt, à cette pensée le vieil Atlante soupira. L'armure des Poissons le mettait dans une situation bien difficile à gérer, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de Saga quand il énoncerait la malédiction. Ce jeune homme était trop bon pour comprendre et accepter de laisser faire l'armure sans agir, au dépend d'une vie humaine. Aioros aurait aussi du mal à accepter, mais il comprendrait qu'on ne peut raisonner une armure et pourrait réussir à calmer le sensible gémeau.

L'armure des Poissons. Celle-ci avait toujours eu un comportement singulier, au sein de ses quatre-vingt-sept pairs et était connue de tous pour sa barbarie. Choisissant sciemment une personne dès son enfance, elle avait pour habitude de tuer tout autre apprenti ou possible apprenti, semblant apte à maitriser sa puissance. Shion voyait cela comme une sorte d'étrange instinct maternel, qu'elle développait pour un enfant en particulier à travers le monde, à chaque nouvelle génération de chevalier. Après tout, c'était à la puissance de la déesse Aphrodite que le douzième chevalier d'or se référait, hors sa constellation était connue pour représenter l'amour de la déesse pour son fils Éros et la puissance du lien familial.

Seulement, il arrivait parfois un fait étonnant avec cette armure, heureusement très rare mais délicat à gérer. Il lui arrivait de choisir des jumeaux, pour une raison qui échappait à Shion et de les traiter à égalité pendant des années, séparant son cosmos en deux pour eux, jusqu'au moment dit « du choix ». Car l'armure n'était faite que pour un chevalier et rapidement celle-ci se désintéressait d'un des deux enfants, le traitant comme n'importe quel autre apprenti, elle le tuait alors. Ce qui se passait à ce moment, Shion en avait conscience mais préférait l'ignorer, ne pouvant de toute façon rien pour arrêter les décisions de l'armure, aussi cruelles soient-elles.

C'est donc en soupirant que le vieil homme, ayant rejoint ses appartements se dévêtit, tout en se demandant encore si son choix d'avoir sauvé le petit être fragile avait été une bonne idée. Les deux frères souffriraient de ce choix dans le futur, mais il est vrai que si l'enfant avait la possibilité de devenir chevalier, l'intérêt du plus grand nombre devait alors passer avant toute considération humaine.

Il l'avait compris il y a si longtemps.

Arrêtant tout mouvement, il eut un moment de flottement avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, las de cette vie qui heureusement arrivait à son terme. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est pouvoir être utile à sa déesse jusqu'à la fin. Se couchant, il pensa aux dispositions qu'il devrait prendre pour les deux jumeaux poissons. C'est sur ces pensées pour le moins dérangeantes que Shion s'endormit.

Plus loin dans le palais, Aioros et Saga avaient posé les enfants sur des lits séparés, mais suffisamment proches pour que les jumeaux se voient une fois réveillés. Saga aurait bien voulu les rapprocher encore, mais il fallait de l'espace autours du petit blessé pour être soigné, en cas de problème. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le futur sagittaire, qui lui proposa de veiller à tour de rôle auprès des enfants, pour pouvoir se reposer au moins un peu, alors que le soleil de Grèce déclinait doucement. Le gémeau accepta et pris le premier tour, l'esprit encore confus de voir d'autres apprentis jumeaux, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'apprentis choisis par l'armure des Poissons, seul autre signe double des douze constellations d'or. Perturbé par ce fait, il eut une pensée pour son frère et son cœur se resserra de douleur, alors qu'il imaginait l'avenir des deux petits, semblant si innocent.

Sondant le cosmos des deux enfants, il se plaça entre les deux lits, sur une chaise, et observa leurs visages tour à tour. S'imprégnant de la moindre différence dans la peau de porcelaine, dans leur aura et leur façon d'être. Le jeune homme se déconnecta ainsi de la réalité pendant un long moment. Alors qu'un mouvement attira son attention sur Éros, le jeune gémeau vit des larmes se former au coin des yeux fermés de l'enfant et le nom d'Aphrodite franchir ses lèvres. Ses doigts allèrent presque inconsciemment à la rencontre de la joue fraiche et humide de larmes, tentant d'apporter par ce simple geste un semblant de réconfort à l'enfant. Laissant sa main parcourir tendrement le visage du petit, Saga fixa son visage redevenu très vite serein, quand il sentit à ce moment un poids sur son épaule. Sursautant et retirant rapidement ses doigts du visage enfantin, il tourna la tête, étonné, vers Aioros amusé.

-Il y aurait eu une attaque sur le sanctuaire que tu ne l'aurais même pas ressenti. Tout va bien ?

Ramenant une chaise près du gémeau, encore un peu hagard, le jeune homme attendit une parole de son ami.

-… Quelle heure est-il ?

-L'heure pour toi de dormir, si tu veux mon avis.

-Très drôle, répliqua Saga, un sourire venant enfin se ficher sur ses lèvres. C'est donc à ton tour de veiller sur eux.

-Hmm, Aiolia serait jaloux s'il le savait. Et il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que je dormais ?

-Non, rien. Ils sont restés tous les deux endormis. Seul le petit que tu as réconforté vient de parler dans son sommeil, il appelait encore la déesse Aphrodite. Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ?

-Pas plus que toi, mais le Grand Pope n'avait pas l'air surpris, tout comme le chevalier des Poissons. Je pense qu'on aura nos explications demain.

-Ouais … bon, je te laisse.

-Ok.

Saga alla donc dormir un peu, l'esprit remplit de questions et un visage baigné de larmes occupant ses pensées. Il s'endormit difficilement ce soir-là.

* * *

Voilà voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé, qui m'a surtout permis de développer un peu mes idées, au moins sur l'armure d'or ^^.

Je voulais aussi lâcher un gros Big Up pour les Antilles, avec le premier chevalier antillais de Saint Seiya, le guadeloupéen Christophe ^^ (en hommage à Christophe Colomb… Non, j'ai pas mieux comme nom XD).

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.

5


	4. Chapter 3

Encore un chapitre mettant peu en avant les jumeaux, désolé mais il est important pour moi. En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même ^^'.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Des choix difficiles à prendre.

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur les cimes du sanctuaire et commençait à baigner le Star Hill de ses rayons, comme chaque matin depuis des temps oubliés. Pourtant, rares étaient les privilégiés à avoir pu contempler du haut de ce point dominant l'ensemble du sanctuaire d'Athéna. Seul le Grand Pope avait accès à cette vue impressionnante et presque irréelle de ce monde reclus en contrebas, commençant à se réveiller en même temps que les rayons d'Hélios venaient frapper aux portes des chevaliers endormis.

C'est en contemplant cette vue éthérée, alors qu'un léger brouillard persistant semblait se moquer du dieu du soleil, empêchant ses rayons de bien faire leur devoir, que Shion finit de se réveiller. Tous les matins il commençait sa journée en venant contempler cette vue au réveil. Elle lui rappelait ses devoirs et lui donnait le courage nécessaire d'avancer encore, malgré le poids des années et les nombreuses souffrances qui y étaient liées.

Son regard descendit alors jusqu'où devait se trouver la maison du Bélier, perdue dans les brumes actuelles. Il eut un léger sourire en pensant à cette maison qui l'avait accueilli, théâtre de sa jeunesse et de son innocence disparue. Puis ses yeux parcoururent avec la force de l'habitude la ligne des marches usées par le temps, tout d'abord invisibles puis réapparaissant progressivement, comme par magie au niveau du temple du Lion. Ses yeux remontèrent les marches encore un peu pour s'arrêter sur le dernier des temples zodiacaux, presque caché à sa vue par son propre temple. La maison des Poissons lui arracha un soupir de lassitude et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Jamais il ne pensait devoir prendre cette décision qui s'imposait dans son esprit.

Tournant les talons à cette vue qui le narguait presque, le vieil Atlante retourna dans ses appartements privés, où à cette heure il trouva une domestique du palais, s'occupant à lui servir de quoi se rassasier. La saluant poliment, il demanda à la jeune femme si elle pouvait apporter le même genre de repas aux deux jeunes apprentis chevaliers, qui veillait deux enfants dans la salle à coucher attenante à ses appartements. La demoiselle se courba tout en acceptant la tâche qu'on lui confiait et partit en direction des cuisines, heureuse de pouvoir aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu ces fiers héros qui les protégeaient tous au nom de la déesse.

Shion quand à lui la regarda s'éloigner avant de rediriger ses yeux violets vers son repas. Sa journée risquait d'être longue, autant qu'il mange un peu. Plongeant un croissant dans son café, il ne put retenir un nouveau soupir de lassitude, alors que ses pensées divaguaient sur le point qui le préoccupait le plus en ce jour.

Le vieux commandant avait toujours opéré de la même manière concernant les apprentis chevaliers d'or et était attaché à ses principes, qu'il allait pourtant devoir mettre de côté, pour l'attitude provocatrice d'une armure. Il avait tenu durant toutes ses années de règne au sanctuaire à ce que tous les apprentis ors puissent évoluer durant une partie de leur apprentissage dans l'enceinte même de ce lieux sacré, qu'ils devront dans quelques années protéger au péril de leur vie. Ainsi les futurs ors restaient quelques semaines voir mois dans ce lieu saint avant de partir dans leurs camps d'entrainement respectifs, avec leurs maîtres. Les enfants revenaient aussi de temps en temps se mesurer les uns aux autres, en général une fois par an, pour que les jeunes apprennent à se connaître et à se respecter au travers de petits tournois et combats.

Alors oui, Shion était attaché à ces moments de convivialité entre ses futurs guerriers, qui apprenaient à juger la valeur de leurs frères d'armes et à créer des liens puissants entre eux, et pourtant …

Pourtant l'armure d'or des Poissons venait de choisir des jumeaux, comme elle le faisait rarement. Pourtant ce fait devait rester secret, même au sein de la garde dorée d'Athéna. Seuls le Grand Pope et le chevalier des Poissons étaient au courant de cela. C'était le seul point commun que l'on pouvait trouver avec la malédiction des Gémeaux. Il faudrait donc cacher au reste des apprentis or ses jeunes chevaliers, jusqu'au jour « du choix ». Pas de rencontre possible avec les futurs chevaliers pour le futur Poissons et son jumeau. Un entrainement commençant le plus tôt possible, dans un camp reculé, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Une enfance définitivement privée de toute joie par ce simple fait : les jumeaux devaient rester cachés de leurs pairs, car ceux-ci ne comprendraient pas.

Seuls les futurs Sagittaire et Gémeaux seraient au courant ben sûr, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, mais ils seraient obligés de garder le secret sur cette affaire. Tout en mâchant son bout de croissant rendu amer par le café, Shion pensa aux propos qu'il devrait employer pour parler aux futurs chevaliers. Une pensé l'effleura alors, rendant encore moins douce la bouchée qu'il avalait.

_Il pourrait ainsi tester les jeunes hommes au travers de leurs réactions sur ce sujet, voir lequel était le plus apte à endosser les fonctions popales._

Ses yeux se voilèrent de colère l'espace d'un instant_. _Depuis quand pensait-il ainsi ? Depuis quand un tel fait sordide pouvait lui permettre de départager les deux jeunes hommes, surtout qu'il savait que Saga y réagirait plus mal.

Décidemment ce jour était à l'effigie du temps au dehors, lugubre et inquiétant, laissant peu de place aux rayons d'un soleil bienfaiteur. Finissant de manger, le Grand Pope pris encore un peu de temps pour se préparer et méditer, profitant du silence de ses appartements avant de rejoindre les enfants.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune domestique frappait à la porte de la chambre où se trouvait les apprentis chevaliers. On lui dit d'entrer et c'est en poussant un chariot remplit de croissants, de pains chauds et d'autres mets pour le petit-déjeuner des jeunes gens qu'elle trouva le futur chevalier des Gémeaux, assis sur une chaise entre deux lits sur lesquels se trouvaient deux petits aux cheveux d'une incroyable couleur bleue, qui la captiva malgré elle.

Le jeune apprenti s'avançait déjà vers elle et les croissants (Surtout les croissant, à en juger par le regard affamé que posait le jeune garçon sur le chariot), quand elle reprit pied dans la réalité.

Saluant Saga chaleureusement, elle amena le chariot vers la petite table de bois ronde, dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Là, elle y vit l'autre jeune apprenti or, emmitouflé dans une couverture malgré la chaleur déjà présente en ce début de journée. Le bruit d'ailleurs réveilla l'endormi qui posa immédiatement ses yeux sur l'objet métallique, mais eut du mal à l'identifier. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre, ses yeux s'illuminant dès lors et son corps se rapprochant rapidement du chariot, attiré comme un aimant. Saga ne l'attendit pourtant pas, déjà perché sur une chaise, la main gauche attrapant un pain qui finit rapidement dans son estomac.

Ne pouvant plus retenir cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres, alors que ses yeux se reposaient sur les lits des jumeaux, la jeune femme demanda alors.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais pourquoi est-ce vous qui veillez sur ses petits ? Vous êtes quand-même un peu jeune pour vous occuper ainsi d'autres enfants, surtout mal en point comme ils semblent l'être.

Ce fut Saga qui lui répondit, le regard à nouveau rivé sur les deux petits.

-C'est parce que ce sont de futur chevaliers, comme nous. Et nous devons prendre soin chacun des autres, car la chevalerie d'Athéna est avant tout une famille. C'est ce que désirent la déesse et notre Pope. Donc c'est à nous de nous occuper de ses petits, c'est notre rôle et notre devoir.

S'arrêtant un instant, le jeune bleu eut du mal à finir sa phrase, une chevelure identique à la sienne apparaissant dans ses pensées.

-Et puis, ils auront besoin de nous à leur réveil. Ils ont tout perdu.

Replongeant son regard vers la nourriture qui lui chatouillait le nez, Saga finit ainsi son discours, le cœur serré pour de nombreuses raisons. La jeune femme n'en demanda pas plus, sachant que ces enfants étaient tous orphelins. C'est en prenant congé qu'elle pensa à la bonté de ces jeunes sacrifiés, qui par-dessus tout savaient donner de leur temps et d'eux même pour s'entraider et se soutenir. Et dire qu'à onze ans à peine ils prendraient dans quelques semaines le titre de chevalier, tous deux en même temps.

Les futurs chevaliers étaient quant à eux bien loin de ses préoccupations, leurs ventres réclamant leur part de calories à brûler pour tenir jusqu'à midi. C'est dans le silence d'une mastication méticuleuse que les deux garçons passèrent les dix minutes suivantes, avant de voir de nouveau la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur Shion et Christophe. Se levant pour accueillir leurs supérieurs, ils s'inclinèrent en signe de respect.

Ce fut le Grand Pope qui prit la parole.

-Bonjour les enfants. Le chevalier des Poissons vient prendre votre relève pour s'occuper des deux petits. Rejoignez-moi dans la salle du trône quand vous aurez finis de manger, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Saga, déjà repus, pour suivre le patriarche, l'esprit à nouveau débordant de questions. Aioros lui emboita le pas, se retournant juste vers le chevalier pour lui dire que les deux enfants avaient dormis toute la nuit, avant de rattraper au pas de course les deux autres.

Se remettant à la hauteur de Saga, il avisa son regard incertain et ses lèvres pincées. Le futur Sagittaire lui donna alors un coup de coude pour l'appeler. Quand les yeux sombres du gémeau se plantèrent dans les siens, il se rapprocha de son camarade en lui passant le bras autours des épaules, geste simple pour lui exprimer son soutient devant cette situation qui pouvait se rapporter à la sienne. Il eut pour toute réponse un sourire gêné de son ami, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Puis le trio arriva dans la grande salle du trône, ou Shion vint s'assoir dans son antique souci du protocole. Regardant les deux jeunes hommes, dont Saga qui se calmait, il ne put que féliciter intérieurement le gémeau qui se tenait droit, le regard ne trahissant ni son impatience ni sa peur, attendant sagement comme son condisciple que le vieil homme prenne la parole et leur explique. Les deux enfants étaient encore bien jeunes mais possédaient tous les deux d'indéniables qualités qui feraient d'eux de grands chevaliers, pour peu qu'aucun mal ne vienne troubler leurs esprits.

Et c'est de ça que le vieil Atlante avait peur, mais il balaya une nouvelle fois bien loin ce mauvais pressentiment pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. En un énième soupir mental, il se prépara à voir l'horreur se peindre dans les yeux encore en partie innocents. Puis il leur raconta tout, la malédiction de l'armure des Poissons -qu'ils connaissaient déjà en partie-, l'instinct maternel de l'armure qui lui faisait parfois prendre des décisions violentes et irrémédiables. Ce choix étrange « d'adopter » des jumeaux. Le sort qu'elle réservait aux deux enfants, qu'on ne devait pas séparer sous peine de subir le courroux de la déesse de l'amour. Le secret qui devait être gardé autour d'eux.

Plus le Grand Pope parlait, plus Saga se sentait sombrer. Comment une armure, une déesse pouvait-elle faire cela à des enfants ? Certes la déesse Aphrodite possédait une assez mauvaise réputation dans la mythologie, être son élu était de par les écrits qui s'y rapportait une véritable malédiction, mais quand même. Il s'agissait là de deux enfants, deux êtres au cosmos totalement innocent que cette armure allait détruire.

_Et personne ne fera rien._

Cette pensée s'imposa dans son esprit, alors que le visage de son jumeau y apparaissait, preuve s'il en est qu'il n'avait pas tort. Personne ne faisait rien pour Kanon, de plus en plus ravagé par le mal. Lui-même avait bien honte de son impuissance.

C'est alors qu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Levant de nouveau la tête vers Shion, il entendit enfin ce que le patriarche lui disait.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour empêcher ce drame. Athéna elle-même a tenté la première fois que ce phénomène s'est produit de raisonner l'autre déesse, mais rien à faire. Aphrodite reste une déesse hélas bornée et heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper de jeunes humains, à sa manière tout du moins.

Saga dut à ces paroles se faire violence pour ne pas quitter précipitamment la salle. Le gémeau en avait assez, assez d'entendre cela, assez d'être obligé d'accepter. Son cœur lui criait d'aller dans la chambre des jumeaux poissons, de les prendre dans ses bras et de pleurer, de les réconforter, d'apprendre à les connaître, à les protéger. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait actuellement. Mais la torture continua, sous l'œil désespéré de son ami Aioros.

-Il va de soi que ce fait doit rester secret, comme j'ai pu vous le préciser. Ainsi les jumeaux iront dès la semaine prochaine dans le camp d'entrainement reculé du Groenland. Je ne veux que vous révéliez leur présence à personne durant ce laps de temps, les deux jumeaux resteront cachés dans cette chambre avec le chevalier Christophe. Quand à vous, je préfèrerais que vous alliez voir vos maîtres respectifs et passiez la journée avec eux. Si nous avons besoin de vous pour nous occuper des petits, j'enverrai un domestique vous chercher. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant, il est l'heure pour vous d'aller vous entrainer avec les autre apprentis.

Aioros crut d'abord mal comprendre. Comment leur Pope pouvait-il les congédier comme cela, alors que la détresse de Saga se ressentait même dans son cosmos environnant ? Puis il avisa les yeux fatigués de l'Atlante et comprit. Pour Shion aussi la nouvelle était rude et il n'avait pas la force de faire face à l'incompréhension du gémeau, ni à ses questions. Le Sagittaire pris alors le bras de son homologue doré avant de le trainer dehors, la résistance du gémeau étant totalement inexistante.

Saga d'ailleurs ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre et à faire face. Trop de questions, d'émotions se bousculait dans sa tête pour qu'il cherche vraiment à se débattre. Ce ne fut qu'en passant par le temple des Poissons qu'il revient à lui, se figeant au plein milieu. Levant ses yeux vers Aioros qui le regardait revenir à lui, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler devant le destin promis aux jeunes jumeaux. A onze ans il était plus mature que la quasi-totalité des jeunes de son âge et était en passe de devenir un chevalier protecteur de la paix dans le monde. Pourtant malgré ce grade et sa force mentale qui lui avait permis de survivre jusque-là, ce fut trop.

Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre vive ce que lui vivait, souffre de la même manière, ces petits ne le méritaient en aucun cas. Ce fut dans les bras d'Aioros qu'il évacua ce trop-plein d'émotion qui le submergeait depuis hier. Son ami restait là à le réconforter, sans rien dire, lui offrant juste sa présence.

Pourtant, tous deux se raidirent quand ils sentirent l'énergie de l'armure des Poissons se répandre dans la maison. S'écartant, ils virent alors son aura palpiter et se diriger vers la treizième maison. Les enfants-poissons se réveillaient et l'armure semblait vouloir les saluer.

Dans la chambre des jumeaux-poissons, ceux-ci se réveillaient en effet, leur cosmos s'élevant légèrement pour aller inconsciemment à la rencontre de l'aura de la douzième armure d'or. Celle-ci se retira au bout d'un moment, ravie d'avoir pu dire bonjour aux deux enfants. Ce comportement fit sourire le chevalier en titre, lui-même se souvenant de ses premiers temps au sanctuaire, l'armure l'ayant appuyé presque comme une mère quand il se sentait perdu.

Et les deux petits se réveillèrent en même temps, le sourire aux lèvres, bercés quelques secondes encore par la présence incroyablement rassurante de l'armure.

C'est à ce moment-là que Shion passa la porte de la chambre, prêts à faire face aux deux petits orphelins qui ouvraient les yeux, leurs visages se crispant au fur et à mesure qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux, dans leurs lits. Le chevalier Christophe se plaça alors sur le lit d'Aphrodite, l'empêchant de bouger pour ne pas rouvrir sa blessure. Shion quand à lui s'occupa d'Éros et tous deux cherchèrent à calmer les enfants. Ce fut au bout de plus d'une heure de cris et de larmes que les jumeaux se rendirent, bien conscients de la mort de leur mère.

Se chargeant d'eux jusqu'au soir, cherchant à rassurer les enfants et apprenant à les connaître malgré la situation, Christophe les regarda s'endormir avant de faire sa déposition à Shion. Le lendemain, Saga et Aioros furent informés des noms des petits et allèrent les voir.

Une complicité certaine s'installa dès lors entre le gémeau et les poissons, qui se renforça au fil des jours. C'est le cœur amer que Saga venait pourtant les voir, et c'est en barricadant ses émotions qu'il les regarda partir avec le Chevalier Christophe au Groenland, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en verrait plus qu'un quand leur entrainement se terminerait.

* * *

Un chapitre encore bien déprimant hein ? Désolé mais va falloir faire avec tout du long de cette fiction.

Tient, une petite question pour vous. Trouvez-vous aussi que devenir chevalier à onze ans c'est trop jeune ? J'ai remarqué en prenant pour source les fiches « techniques » des chevaliers que Shura « tuait » Aioros (et était donc chevalier d'or) alors qu'il avait dix/onze ans … L'animé l'a vieilli mais j'ai gardé par pure flemme les âges conventionnels des chevaliers, même si j'avoue que je vois mal un gosse de cet âge devenir chevalier, pour des tonnes de raisons trop longues à évoquer ici. Mais j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis sur la question, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, enfin centré sur les jumeaux ^^'. Il est un peu plus long que les autres, car j'avais une fin bien précise en tête mais beaucoup d'éléments à insérer dans ce chapitre, vous avez intérêt à vous concentrer sur ce qui est dit dedans ^^.

Le titre de ce chapitre est un petit hommage à la chanson « Les roses blanches », chantée notamment par Silvia Berthe et Céline Dion, au début de sa carrière. Cette chanson va tellement bien avec l'ambiance de cette fiction que je ne vous déconseille de l'écouter, à part si vous souhaitez déprimer (oui, c'est étrange de vouloir déprimer, je sais XD).

* * *

La rose blanche.

* * *

Les jumeaux arrivèrent au Groenland un mois après leur départ du sanctuaire, au début du mois Février, les bateaux arrivant à peine à circuler autours de l'île gelée en cette période de l'année. Aphrodite et Éros se remettaient un peu mieux chaque jour de la mort de leur mère, même si leurs cœurs étaient encore meurtris de son absence. L'armure des Poissons y était pour beaucoup dans ce deuil, les rassurant de sa seule présence maternelle. Le chevalier Christophe aussi les aidait comme il pouvait, tout en cherchant à ne pas trop se lier avec les petits dont il était avant tout le maître formateur. Et dont il savait la mort prochaine de l'un d'entre eux.

Mais l'éloignement qu'ils avaient tout d'abord subis avec leur patrie les avaient beaucoup affligés, ils n'avaient aucun repère auquel se raccrocher dans cet environnement inhospitalier qu'était le Groenland.

Arrivés depuis peu dans cet environnement austère, les petits avaient tout d'abord détesté ce pays bien trop froid et humide, même comparé au leur, ou le ciel était continuellement gris et empli de fines pluies et de neige. Cet environnement au temps lourd pesait sur leurs cœurs meurtris, séparés de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient, de tout ce qu'ils aimaient et même des deux jeunes autres apprentis, Saga et Aioros, qu'ils avaient en une semaine appris à connaitre et qui avaient été leur principale source de réconfort dans la tourmente de leurs sentiments. Mine de rien, même s'ils les avaient peu côtoyés, les séparer à nouveau d'une telle présence rassurante et protectrice avait été un nouveau coup dur pour les enfants qui étaient ballotés de malheurs en malheurs.

Mais le chevalier Christophe avait su quelques temps après les détourner de toutes leurs pensées moroses, utilisant ce point commun de tous les enfants, la curiosité. Et c'est ainsi qu'un jour de Mars, les jumeaux se mirent à oublier progressivement leurs problèmes, au détour d'une balade avec leur mentor dans le petit village où ils résidaient.

Là, au milieu du village se tenait un chasseur, présentant une fourrure d'ours polaire qu'il avait dû abattre pour préserver sa nourriture du carnivore affamé. Bien loin du spectacle quelque peu morbide de la chose, les enfants écoutaient avec passion leur maître leur traduire le récit du chasseur, quelque peu enjolivé d'après les sourires se dessinant sur les visages des hommes du village.

Butant sur quelques mots, le chevalier réussit pourtant à faire comprendre aux enfants ce que l'homme disait. Christophe était bien heureux de sa passion pour les langues, qui le servait à merveille depuis qu'il avait récupéré les petits, car les deux enfants ne connaissant ni le grec, ni l'anglais ou encore moins le français. S'il n'était pas très doué en suédois, il arrivait avec des mots simples et des gestes à se faire comprendre, le reste venant avec l'imagination des petits devant les amples mouvements de l'homme-attraction et des rudiments de langage groenlandais qu'il leur apprenait.

Ce fut ce que les jumeaux apprécièrent en premier lieu dans cet exil forcé, les créatures qui vivaient dans cet environnement si étrange. Rentrés chez le chevalier, en périphérie proche du village d'Illussiat, dans l'ouest du Groenland, Aphrodite et Éros voulurent immédiatement des feuilles et des crayons pour dessiner l'ours et l'homme s'affrontant. Totalement excités lorsque Christophe leur tendit ce qu'ils demandaient, le chevalier eut un sourire satisfait, sachant maintenant comment occuper et divertir les enfants.

Tournant les talons pour chercher des livres sur la faune et la flore du Groenland, le chevalier fut heureux d'avoir effacé momentanément la tristesse des yeux des jumeaux, même s'il savait de par sa propre expérience qu'il faudrait encore du temps aux enfants pour se remettre de ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le vieux tourne-disque où il avait entendu tant de chansons durant son enfance et qui avait été sa propre source de réconfort et de deuil.

Les jumeaux jouèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi, dessinant les étranges créatures des livres du chevalier et se promettant de toutes les voir, car d'après l'adulte, ces animaux vivaient dans ce pays.

Les beaux jours revinrent alors au Groenland en un début d'Avril. Les neiges qui ne cessaient de tomber depuis des mois se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes dans ce pays du bout du monde, où la faune et la flore se réveillaient progressivement. Les jumeaux regardaient avec émerveillement et excitation le déploiement de la nature et apprenaient jour après jour à se familiariser avec leur nouvel environnement, si différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient de leur Suède natale.

La journée se passait pour le groupe le plus souvent à l'extérieur, où le chevalier leur apprenait aussi bien tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir pour survivre dans ce pays au climat rude que les bases de la chevalerie et du pouvoir des chevaliers des Poissons. Les enfants écoutaient religieusement, fascinés dans leur innocence par toutes les paroles et les actes plus ou moins magiques de leur mentor.

Aphrodite et Éros arrivaient au fil du temps à mieux comprendre leur maître, qu'il parle en Grec ou dans la langue de ce pays, le Groenlandais. Les jumeaux avaient une capacité d'écoute et de compréhension propre aux enfants, s'aidant l'un l'autre pour pallier aux lacunes qu'ils rencontraient. C'est ainsi qu'ils progressèrent plus rapidement que Christophe ne l'avait prévu, sur tous les points d'apprentissage.

Ainsi le chevalier passa à l'entrainement physique des apprentis chevaliers, qui fut plus compliqué pour les enfants encore jeunes et délicats. La principale difficulté qu'ils rencontraient et qui commençait à exaspérer leur maître, même s'il comprenait un peu cette frayeur, était leur peur des blessures.

Pas qu'ils étaient trop douillets, mais ils ne supportaient pas de voir leur frère saigner, plus particulièrement Éros. Ils se surprotégeaient tous les deux, en réaction avec leur passé et la blessure qu'avait subi Aphrodite, lui laissant une marque à vie sur son épaule. C'est ainsi que Christophe du mettre un terme précipité à l'entrainement des jumeaux, un jour ou Éros se blessa profondément à la joue droite, faisant couler une quantité non négligeable de sang par terre. La terreur de son frère fut telle que le chevalier eut du mal à soigner le blessé, Aphrodite se pendant à son bras pour se rapprocher le plus possible d'Éros.

Mais ce qui fit le plus de mal aux frères ce jour-là, fut de savoir qu'Éros garderait cette cicatrice à vie sur son visage. Tous deux aimaient faire les imbéciles et se moquer de ceux qui ne les différenciaient pas. Ils aimaient être semblable pour les autres car pour eux ils n'étaient qu'un. Mais chaque cicatrice, chaque blessure les différenciait et seul cela réussissait maintenant à les rendre tristes.

Pourtant, Éros était heureux d'être cette fois celui touché, c'était égoïste mais il n'aurait jamais supporté de voir une cicatrice aussi immonde sur le beau visage de son frère qu'il aimait tant, même si en contrepartie il devait supporter le regard affligé d'Aphrodite.

Les mois passèrent encore, s'étirant paresseusement au rythme tranquille des glaciers millénaires fondant et se reconstituant, ainsi que d'une nature en perpétuel évolution. Âgés de maintenant huit ans, les jumeaux avaient évolué, mûris et étaient parfaitement adaptés à cette région du monde. Parlant parfaitement la langue du pays, ils se débrouillaient maintenant seuls face aux habitants du village, quand leur maître les envoyait chercher les courses.

Les petits apprenaient aussi en parallèle le grec et l'anglais, ce que Christophe considérait comme suffisant pour l'instant dans leur apprentissage. Car ils recevaient aussi une éducation de chevaliers et s'entrainaient toujours physiquement en parallèle. Commençant aussi à exercer leurs cosmos en vue de devenir chevaliers des Poissons, les enfants vouaient une véritable passion aux roses magiques de leur maître, qui les fascinaient plus que de raison.

Ainsi, en une froide journée d'Octobre, Le chevalier en titre regardait de loin ses apprentis concentrant leurs cosmos, pour créer un parterre de roses encore inoffensives. Il sentait depuis peu une tension malsaine qu'animait autour des jumeaux l'aura de l'armure et ne pouvait s'empêcher de cauchemarder la nuit, rêvant des petits entourés de roses les dévorant lentement.

Un fredonnement se fit alors entendre, ramenant le chevalier à la réalité. Se rapprochant des enfants, il fut surprit de les entendre chanter aux plantes en croissance. Passant sa main sur l'épaule d'Aphrodite, il attendit que son élève tourne ses yeux si troublants vers lui, avant de lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient.

-On chante avec les roses, maître.

-Comment ça, je ne les entends pourtant pas chanter ces roses ?

-Je ne sais pas, nous on les entend bien. Leur chant ressemble à une berceuse même, pas vrai Éros ?

-Oui, une berceuse triste mais belle. On dirait qu'elles chantent pour nous, mais j'en suis pas sûr.

Reportant à nouveau toute leur attention sur leurs précieuses créations, les jumeaux cessèrent de voir leur maître, qui ne put supporter plus longtemps de rester près d'eux quand leurs voix s'élevèrent de nouveau. L'armure commençait son choix, c'était indéniable et elle les attirait de plus en plus vers elle pour au final envelopper l'un des deux dans ses bras mortelles.

Retournant dans la cuisine, le chevalier passa sa tête sous le robinet d'eau pour se défaire de ses noires idées. Christophe ne pouvait que constater que c'est de leurs roses que viendrait la mort d'un des petits, car c'était depuis qu'il leurs avait appris à utiliser leurs cosmos pour faire pousser ces plantes sur le sol infertile du Groenland que cette tension se faisait sentir en lui.

Mais les jumeaux ne remarquèrent rien de l'étrange comportement de leurs roses ni de leur maître envers eux et fêtèrent le soir même la pousse de leur premier champ de rosiers, qui écloreraient le lendemain, d'après leurs estimations. Ils allèrent quand même ce coucher tôt, affaiblis par l'énergie qu'ils avaient fournis ce jour même et s'endormirent bien vite.

Le lendemain arriva et c'est avec joie que les jumeaux constatèrent à leur réveil le merveilleux spectacle des rosiers en fleur, que leur cosmos avait réussi à protéger du gel de cette période de l'année. Tout n'était pas gagné pour ces fleurs, qu'il leur faudrait réussir à protéger tout l'hiver de la neige quasi incessante, avant de pouvoir se dire près à pouvoir créer et utiliser les roses démoniaques, piranhas et sanguinaires qui composeraient leurs attaques de chevalier des Poissons.

Jusqu'ici habile à ne rien révéler du sort qui les attendait, le chevalier leur parlait quand même de leur futur rôle au sein de la chevalerie, tout d'abord en tant que dernier protecteur du sanctuaire mais aussi en tant qu'assassin du Sanctuaire, mission des trois signes d'eau du zodiaque, le Cancer, le Scorpion et les Poissons. Si ce rôle rebuta tout d'abord les enfants, n'imaginant pas utiliser leurs roses pour de tels actes, le statut étant pour eux indigne de leurs pouvoirs et de leurs armes magnifiques, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'il s'agissait là d'un statut spécial, accordé de par les mérites qu'on avait accordé à ses trois signes et que c'était plus une fierté de pouvoir se rendre ainsi utile au Sanctuaire.

De plus, pouvoir mourir de par leurs roses serait un honneur inestimable, décidèrent les enfants.

De nombreux mois difficiles passèrent alors pour les jumeaux, qui s'occupaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de leurs rosiers, bravant même les tempêtes de neige pour s'occuper de leurs roses, qui devaient réussir à survivre jusqu'au printemps au dehors, malgré cette nature qui ne le souhaitait pas. C'était là la raison pour laquelle les chevaliers des Poissons s'entrainaient sur cette terre gelée depuis le début de l'ordre de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Ce climat était extrêmement rude pour la flore et rien ne pouvait pousser durant des mois sur la terre recouverte de neige.

Pourtant les apprentis Poissons se devaient d'y arriver, ils n'étaient pas dans ce pays gelé pour faire de l'ombre aux chevaliers des glaces mais pour développer au maximum leurs pouvoirs, pour créer des miracles en faisant pousser leurs roses dans la neige, au milieu même de l'étendu de glace de l'inlandsis, calotte glaciaire présente sur les 80% du pays. Et ils y arrivaient.

Et les jumeaux y arrivèrent.

C'est ainsi que leur apprentissage des techniques des Poissons continua et qu'ils apprirent peu à peu à maitriser le poison de leurs nouvelles roses, un exaltant frisson de joie dès que leurs premières roses démoniaques naquirent. Leur fascination pour leurs roses s'intensifia encore. Alors partout s'étalait maintenant dans leur chambre des dessins des roses rouges, tous différents mais incroyablement réalistes, remplaçant progressivement les dessins d'ours blancs et renards polaires.

Pour les jumeaux, n'existaient plus pour eux que leur autre moitié et la beauté de leurs fleurs, car ce qu'ils admiraient le plus dans ces créations était leur beauté impérissable, nacré d'une fine couche de cosmos, quasi invisible et qui parait leurs muses florales d'un écrin de couleur et de magie les sublimant.

Leurs roses étaient la personnification de la beauté et les jumeaux étaient de plus en plus convaincus du privilège qu'ils accorderaient à leurs futures victimes. Mais rien ne fut plus incroyable pour eux que l'apparition de leur première rose blanche, plusieurs mois après. Une unique rose sanguinaire mais aux pétales si purs qu'elles firent pleurer de joie les jumeaux, incapable de se retenir alors qu'une mélodie particulièrement belle avait résonnée dans leur tête au petit matin.

Ce précipitant dès lors vers leur toute dernière création, une rose sanguinaire qu'ils avaient voulu créer à deux, leurs larmes s'étaient échappé toutes seules de leurs yeux, dès qu'ils s'étaient posés sur elle.

Touchant délicatement les pétales de ses doigts, Éros fut le premier des deux à se remettre du choc, un murmure caressant alors ses oreilles en une promesse chuchotée, qui l'attirait tel un naufragé au plus profond des eaux d'une mer en furie. C'est en posant ses yeux à nouveau sur son frère qu'un sourire illumina son visage, sourire que son jumeau lui renvoya encore plus lumineux, ses doigts se joignant à ceux de sa moitié.

La scène fut pourtant interrompue par le chevalier Christophe, qui avait entendu du bruit et était venu voir ce qu'il se passait dans la serre de la maisonnée, allumant les lumières et faisant sortir les jumeaux de leur état second.

Mais le regard presque vide que renvoyèrent les prunelles claires des jumeaux lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui réussit à lui arracher un hoquet de terreur, alors que son regard se posait sur leurs doigts entrelacés, frôlant la rose dont l'aura était à présent celle de l'armure qu'il portait, celle de la déesse Aphrodite qui venait achever son œuvre macabre. Revenants à la réalité, les doigts des jumeaux se délièrent alors et les enfants se précipitèrent vers leur maître, ravis de pouvoir lui montrer leur plus belle œuvre, cette rose qui trônait fièrement dans la serre, quelque peu éloignée de ses cousines aux pétales noirs comme la nuit, unique et orgueilleuse. Les voix entremêlées des jumeaux se répercutèrent alors dans l'espace protégé, emplissant le cœur du chevalier d'un puissant malaise.

-Maître, maître, on a réussi ! On a créé notre première rose sanguinaire maître. Maintenant, vous pouvez nous apprendre à nous servir des roses comme armes, comme vous nous l'aviez promis.

Les visages des enfants étaient rayonnants, triomphants alors que le chevalier Christophe se décomposait de plus en plus, se rappelant de cette promesse, la peur de perdre un de ses deux élèves n'ayant jamais été aussi forte que maintenant. Il hocha pourtant la tête tout en continuant d'examiner la rose blanche, dont l'aura meurtrière avait reflué jusqu'à s'éteindre.

Il entraina ainsi les jumeaux une semaine entière, leur apprenant à canaliser leurs cosmos pour créer instantanément et à partir de rien une rose, ou à en téléporter une de la serre à leurs mains. Pour l'instant, la deuxième solution été la plus facile pour les enfants, qui possédaient déjà un lien puissant avec leurs roses, mais Christophe les entrainait aussi sur la première solution, tout en craignant le pire pour ses élèves. Mais toujours rien.

Ce ne fut qu'une autre semaine après que les jumeaux se réveillèrent à nouveau dans la nuit. Veillant cette fois-ci à ne pas déranger leur maître, ils partirent dans la serre, où là encore ils se dirigèrent vers leur première rose blanche, que le chevalier leur avait interdit d'utiliser pour l'instant, tout comme les roses piranhas.

Aphrodite passa alors devant son frère, se dirigeant rapidement vers la fleur solitaire et caressant ses pétales en signe d'affection. Arrivant à ce moment derrière lui, Éros s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant sa frimousse dans les doux cheveux de son jumeau.

Il savait que ça lui manquerait un peu, que ça manquerai aussi un peu à Aphrodite, alors il voulait en profiter une dernière fois. Se gorger du parfum de son frère, sentir ses boucles lui chatouiller le visage, avoir la chaleur de sa moitié contre lui. Il avait entendu en rêve la promesse de l'armure et savait ce qu'il gagnerait, mais aussi ce qu'il perdrait, là, dans quelques secondes, quand la mélodie dans sa tête s'intensifiera. Alors il ferma les yeux, heureux mais étrangement troublé au fond de lui.

Pourtant il n'avait pas peur, c'était comme dire adieu à un vieil ami, tout en sachant qu'on le reverra un jour, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. L'armure lui avait aussi soufflé ces mots.

Puis il sentit les doigts frais d'Aphrodite se poser sur les siens, alors il se redressa et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa moitié. Dans l'autre main de son jumeau, la rose blanche était comme dans un écrin légèrement rosé. Les deux frères se retournèrent alors pour se faire face, se souriant tendrement. Puis leurs cosmos entrèrent en résonnance et en quelques secondes, dirigèrent la fleur meurtrière, se fichant dans un jeune cœur encore palpitant.

Les jumeaux continuaient de se fixer tendrement, le même sourire aux lèvres. Puis Aphrodite constata un étrange phénomène sur le visage de son jumeau. La cicatrice sur sa joue disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait leurs cosmos se lier à jamais. Touchant cette joue du bout des doigts, il comprit la raison de son calme, alors que son cœur pulsait lui de plus en plus vite.

- Éros, promet moi de vivre pour nous deux d'accord, car je serais toujours avec toi, à jamais. Nous ne sommes qu'un.

Prenant Aphrodite dans ses bras, alors que la rose avait presque fini son œuvre, il le lui jura.

-Oui grand frère, comme les poissons de la légende. Je suis toi et tu es moi. On ne se quitte pas. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ce furent les dernières paroles de l'ainé des jumeaux-poissons, alors que ses yeux se refermèrent pour toujours, un doux sourire aux lèvres, serré dans les bras de son frère. A ce moment, Christophe entra dans la serre, ayant depuis son réveil constaté l'évolution de la situation de par son cosmos. Il n'avait pourtant rien voulu faire, le cosmos des deux enfants se mélangeant avait été ce qui l'avait réveillé et il n'aurait servi à rien d'intervenir dès lors. Il avait profité de la fin du processus pour se remettre de ses propres émotions et épauler le survivant, quel qu'il fusse.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le visage parfaitement lisse et sans aucunes cicatrices du survivant. Il appela alors d'une voix encore ému son maintenant unique apprenti.

-Aphrodite ?

L'enfant tourna alors la tête vers lui, les yeux pourtant secs de toute larmes.

-Oui maître ? Répondit-il.

-Viens, il ne faut pas le laisser comme cela.

Prenant à son apprenti le corps sans vie dans ses mains, il constata alors la ressemblance frappante entre les deux enfants, n'ayant plus aucune marque permettant de les distinguer. Leurs visages étaient maintenant plus ressemblants que jamais, l'un étant seulement plus blanc que l'autre. Un doute le prit alors_. _La question fusa, quelque peu paniqué de savoir la vérité.

-Aphrodite, je tiens qui dans mes bras ?

-Moi … et lui.

La réponse pourtant assez candide le terrifia, et Christophe comprit à ce moment ce discours que Shion lui avait tenu, des années plus.

-La constellation des poissons est considérée depuis des temps reculés comme la constellation de l'amour. Elle est le signe du lien entre deux personnes. Un lien intemporel, comme celui des dieux-poissons qui la composent. Un lien puissant, protecteur, transcendant la réalité et la mort. Liant la réalité et la mort.

Le chevalier ne savait plus au souvenir de cette information qui était devant lui. Les deux jumeaux étaient-ils liés au point de ne faire plus qu'un ? Lequel avait-il dans ses bras réellement ? Son cosmos ne pouvait plus l'identifier comme l'un ou l'autre. Ce fut une bouffée d'angoisse qui étreignit à ce moment-là son cœur, alors qu'il prenait conscience de n'avoir jusque-ici cerné qu'une partie du problème.

* * *

Alors là vous devez me détester pas vrai ? ^^

Ca faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de fin comme ça, (oui, deux chapitres pour moi, c'est trop long). Donc je me suis lâchée, c'est le cas de le dire.

Pour vous donner encore une approximation de vos souffrances, cette fiction en est à sa moitié en réalité, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises *sourire sadique*.

Mais je tiens quand même à préciser pour celles qui s'arrachent déjà les cheveux, que cette fiction est faite pour être totalement réaliste par rapport à l'histoire de Saint Seiya. Pas forcément par rapport aux éléments des épisodes G que je n'ai jamais lu et qui ne feront pas partie de cette histoire, mais j'essaye au maximum de respecter l'histoire d'origine, donc ne paniquez pas trop ^^.


	6. Chapter 5

Me revoilà pour vous jouer des mauvais tours, nyarknyark ! Bon, plus sérieusement, voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez fébrilement depuis deux semaines, vous demandant jusqu'où j'allais aller. Je crois que ce chapitre vaut à lui seul le rating M mis en place (ou au moins un bon T+), j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 5: Cœur double

* * *

Le chevalier ne savait en réalité trop que faire du cadavre d'enfant dans ses mains, le cœur et l'esprit encore embrouillé par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il fut néanmoins sorti de ses pensées par le rescapé, qui tira légèrement sur son pyjama.

Le rescapé, Aphrodite s'il en croyait ce que le petit lui avait dit.

Pourtant, il n'était plus sûr de rien en reposant ses yeux sur son double parfait, immobile dans ses bras, son teint laiteux tranchant avec le noir de sa propre peau. Mais le chevalier préféra se détourner de cette vision dérangeante pour de nouveau se plonger dans les yeux bleus de son apprenti, même si le regard limpide qui l'observait le troubla encore plus.

Pourquoi l'enfant ne pleurait-il pas ? Il venait de perdre son jumeau, et pourtant ses yeux étaient secs de larmes. Aucune peur ni détresse ne s'y reflétait, comme si l'âme de l'enfant ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Comme si son autre lui n'était pas mort. C'était incompréhensible.

Mais ce qui le troubla le plus fut la voix de l'enfant, claire et sans émotion. _Incompréhensible._

-Maître, que comptez-vous faire de lui ? Il faut l'enterrer, non ?

L'enfant écouta alors bredouiller le chevalier, qui semblait totalement dépassé par la situation. S'il ne se sentait pas aussi étrange, comme flottant dans un rêve, il aurait sûrement rit de la situation. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

C'était étrange, il se sentait si bien mais bizarrement si vide tout d'un coup. Il continuait à fixer le corps de son frère. Il voyait ses cheveux bleus, tout en boucles souples, qu'il avait lui-même coiffé avant qu'ils aillent se coucher ce soir-là. _Mais il ne ressentait rien_. Son visage livide, si beau et délicat, qui lui rappela un instant toutes ses marques d'admirations qu'ils avaient pu recevoir jusque-là. _Mais il n'était pas triste. _Le corps fin mais pourtant musclé de son jumeau, qu'il avait souhaité défendre jusqu'ici au péril de sa vie. _Il était même presque heureux_.

Son petit cœur battait paisiblement dans sa cage thoracique, gorgé d'une douce chaleur protectrice qui l'enveloppait. C'était celle de son frère, maintenant présent en lui, étant devenu lui. Il n'était plus Éros, frère jumeau d'Aphrodite, lié à son frère par tant de phénomènes singuliers. Il était lui, mais aussi Aphrodite. Ils étaient deux dans ce corps, leurs âmes liées par leurs cosmos, ne faisant maintenant plus qu'une. Plus de doubles mais un unique, qu'il voulait protéger à tout prix de la réalité de la mort. Il deviendrait Aphrodite, son frère pour que jamais celui-ci ne meure réellement, qu'il vive non seulement en lui mais à travers lui.

Comme si aucun des deux n'étaient réellement morts. Comme si cette réalité n'était pas la leur et ne les affectait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il avait répondu à l'adulte il y a peu, quand celui-ci avait appelé son frère. Parce qu'il ressentait son frère en lui, cette osmose parfaite de leurs âmes qui se combinaient et ne faisaient plus qu'une. Oui, il était toujours Éros mais aussi Aphrodite. Mais cela, seul lui devait le savoir, pour que sa vérité ne soit pas distordue par la réalité.

Car en se faisant passer pour Aphrodite aux yeux de tous, son frère vivait lui aussi, au travers de son corps et de son âme. C'était un lien bien étrange que celui des Poissons-jumeaux. Il les unissait, les liait et les rendait tous deux ni totalement vivants, ni totalement morts.

C'était l'horrible compromis qu'avait trouvé la déesse de l'amour pour ses « enfants ». Pour que l'un soit maître de l'armure de son signe, l'autre devait mourir mais c'était là une solution bien trop inégale en soit. Donc quand elle jugeait le moment opportun, la déesse leur offrait la mort et la vie en partage. Ils devenaient deux âmes se liant pour ne plus faire qu'une, un corps pour l'un et une existence pour l'autre, c'était le meilleur partage qu'il pouvait exister.

Mais il ne devait évidemment pas en parler, sa réalité se fracasserait alors contre l'implacable vérité. Il était donc contraint au silence. Et c'est cet éclat qu'il lisait dans le regard de son maître qui le mit si mal à l'aise. Un éclat de compréhension, de chagrin presque alors que ses yeux se détournaient. Mais aucun son ne franchit les lèvres de l'homme, qui se dirigea alors dans la chambre de ses apprentis.

Stoppant son geste au pas de la porte, alors que l'enfant le suivait, il lui demanda de l'attendre là, puis repris sa marche. Éros comprit la raison de cette demande, qui en un sens déchira les tréfonds de son inconscient, des larmes coulant enfin sur son visage, sa main se tendant dans la direction de sa chambre.

Aphrodite était bel et bien mort pour quelqu'un, son maître qui en ce moment devait déposer le cadavre sur son lit d'apprenti. A cette pensée Éros voulut franchir le pas de la porte, empêcher cet acte d'être commis et installer son frère entre les deux lits, c'est ce qui devait être fait.

Mais la peur d'entrer, de voir ce spectacle le clouait sur place, mieux que cet ordre prononcé par cette voix grave et autoritaire. Et ses larmes qui ne cessaient de tomber sur le sol, c'était si dur, pourquoi devait-il supporter ce calvaire ?

Au bout d'un moment néanmoins Éros sentit une main se poser sur sa tête, doucement, chaleureusement, quémandant son pardon et cherchant à le réconforter. Levant les yeux vers celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui, l'enfant se blottit contre les bras tendus et pleura toutes les larmes qui fendaient son être entier, en un unique deuil qui déjà s'étouffait dans le cosmos qui venait l'enserrer et lui chuchoter à l'oreille cette vérité qui était la sienne.

Oui, l'armure avait raison, son frère n'était pas réellement mort, _ce n'est pas la réalité_.

Se calmant progressivement dans les bras protecteurs, Éros finit par lâcher le vêtement maintenant humide de larmes qu'il tenait dans ses paumes fermées. Relâchant sa prise sur le chevalier, après un temps d'hésitation celui-ci lui demanda d'aller étudier les mythologies grecques, pendant qu'il sortait dehors et partait au village. L'enfant hocha la tête et partit dans une pièce dédiée à leurs études, prenant livres et feuilles pour noter consciencieusement ce qui y était dit.

Mais il n'arriva pas à se concentrer en ce jour funeste, la porte fermée de sa chambre et ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur occupant en grande partie son esprit. Et les coups réguliers qu'il entendit quelques temps plus tard provenant de l'extérieur, emplissait son esprit. Tout d'abord les coups de pelle s'enfonçant dans ce qu'il restait de neige dans l'arrière-cour. Puis la rencontre de l'objet métallique avec la terre plus dure.

L'enfant savait précisément où le chevalier était. Dans l'arrière-cour, où se trouvait un petit cimetière, dédié aux chevaliers des Poissons qui avaient voulu mourir et être enterrés sur cette terre, ainsi qu'aux apprentis Poissons morts, bien qu'ils restaient moins nombreux. Éros et Aphrodite n'avaient jamais aimé cet endroit ô combien morbide, même s'ils avaient dû entretenir ce mausolée avec leur maître jusqu'à maintenant, en mémoire de leurs prédécesseurs.

C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours abhorré faire, mais qui semblait important aux yeux du chevalier, alors il l'avait toujours fait. Mais ces coups de pelle, bien qu'éloignés, résonnaient dans son cœur étourdi, que seul l'impact des mots de l'armure et cette présence au fond de lui permettait d'adoucir.

Comme un mantra, il se répétait que son frère n'était pas mort, qu'il était devenu Aphrodite et que tout irait bien. Et même si son maître pensait que c'est faux, il n'aurait qu'à le lui démontrer, lui prouver sa vérité pour briser ce voile d'incompréhension entre eux. Respirant à grandes goulées pour se détendre, l'enfant se le promit et commença enfin à étudier, le cœur plus léger de cette décision.

Ce ne fut que quelques temps après qu'il entendit une nouvelle voix dans l'arrière-cour, discuter avec son maître. Il comprit rapidement qui était chez eux en se rapprochant d'une fenêtre donnant à côté de ce cimetière. Une immense silhouette se dessinait à côté du chevalier, faisant deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui. Il existait dans ce village un seul homme de cette stature imposante et l'espace d'une brève seconde, Éros demanda bien pourquoi le bucheron était ici.

Mais il comprit quand même rapidement, l'image d'un cercueil s'imposant dans son esprit. Oui, on ne pouvait laisser un corps se décomposer dans la terre comme cela, se dit-il. Déjà son esprit anesthésié se demandait comment fallait-il procéder que les deux hommes se retirèrent à sa vue. Une minute plus tard, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrait et ils entrèrent, portant à bout de bras un petit cercueil de bois, tout simple et semblant fait pour un enfant.

Éros, caché pour ne pas se faire surprendre en train de désobéir à l'ordre de son maître, fut surpris de la rapidité de la procédure. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait faire pas ce genre de choses en quelques heures à peine. Les deux adultes déposèrent alors l'objet sur la table du salon, proche de l'entrée. Le bucheron ne resta pas longtemps dans la demeure, adressant un dernier signe de soutien au chevalier Christophe puis repartit en direction de son propre foyer.

Alors que l'enfant se tournait lui aussi pour repartir étudier, la voix fatiguée de son maître retentit dans l'espace clos.

-Je croyais pourtant avoir été assez clair avec vous deux quand je vous ai dit qu'écouter aux portes était passible de lourdes sanctions.

Éros se retrouva interdit devant la phrase utilisée par son maître, pas par la semi-menace proférée mais par le « vous deux », qu'il n'osait déjà interpréter comme une victoire. Et pourtant, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du chevalier, il y lut la volonté de le croire, ou tout du moins d'espérer. C'est ce qui lui fit se courber rapidement, demandant pardon pour sa trop grande curiosité, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait d'habitude.

-Bien, de toute façon aujourd'hui est un jour assez particulier donc je ne te punirai pas, mais que cela soit mon dernier avertissement, Aphrodite.

Ce dernier mot, ce nom à peine soufflé et empreint de tristesse avait pourtant fait relevé la tête d'Éros, dont les yeux s'illuminèrent de joie en l'entendant. Au fond de lui, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et la chaleur en son être n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Un double cri de joie pure se fit entendre dans son esprit, même s'il n'était pas totalement dupe des vraies pensées du chevalier. Mais l'adulte faisait le premier pas pour que leurs réalités concordent et cela suffisait à l'enfant.

-Oui, maître. Réussit quand même à souffler Éros au bout de quelques secondes.

-Euh, veux-tu quand même voir le corps ton frère une dernière fois avant que je l'enterre ?

Éros mit un temps avant de répondre, d'une voix mal assurée, ses yeux se tournant dans la direction de leur chambre.

-Oui, je veux bien mais pas là-dedans, je ne veux pas le voir dans notre chambre, sur …

Baissant la tête à nouveau, Éros ne finit pas sa phrase, les mots refusant d'être dit, d'entailler une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois pourtant, sa réalité. Il entendit alors les pas de son maître se rapprocher de lui et le dépasser, puis s'éloigner en direction de la chambre d'apprentis, sans aucun autre son.

Éros se retourna alors, se rapprochant fébrilement de cette pièce à laquelle il n'osait penser réellement depuis ce matin. Christophe revint alors avec dans ses bras l'enfant mort, entouré de la couverture du lit qui le nappait comme un linceul. Un linceul blanc, aussi blanc qu'avait été la rose qui s'était fichée dans sa poitrine, maintenant abandonnée au milieu de la serre, rouge de la vie qu'elle avait prise, écarlate du crime qu'elle avait commis.

Le chevalier déposa alors délicatement le corps et le drap dans le cercueil ouvert sur la table, qui semblait étonnement fait pour l'enfant dedans. C'est à cette question silencieuse d'Éros que l'adulte répondit, presque froidement au début mais en ce radoucissant au fur et à mesure de son triste récit.

-Nous savions ce qui allait se passer, le Grand Pope et moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'armure choisit des jumeaux comme futurs chevaliers alors nous avons agi en conséquence durant vos années d'entrainement. Nous commandions au bucheron un cercueil tous les deux mois, en prenant en compte vos nouvelles mesures. C'était au cas où, pour parer à toute éventualité que nous avons fait cela. Même si ce n'est pas la spécialité de ce brave homme, il est comme tu le sais le plus compétent dans ce village pour ce genre de choses. Les cercueils non utilisés ont été démontés et ont servis à d'autres fins.

Pendant ce temps, attentif malgré tout à la réponse accordée et sa signification, Éros s'était penché sur une chaise et regardait le visage de celui qu'il était devenu, en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas une fascination morbide, mais bel et bien sa façon d'accepter, de refermer la page sur cette présence physique qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui en lui. L'enfant savait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ce visage tant aimé que dans une glace, au travers de lui, du reflet de ses yeux, de son âme. Mais aucune larme ne se faisait présente, il était juste apaisé, l'âme en paix de ce constat : Ils n'étaient plus qu'un. Lui. Aphrodite et Éros en même temps.

Sa main vint alors se perdre sur le visage blanc et froid, sans couleur mais toujours aussi magnifique selon lui. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux bleus d'une joue pale comme de la porcelaine.

Même cette dernière vision de son frère ne lui causait aucun chagrin, le toucher pour la dernière fois ne lui causait aucune peine, car il savait qu'une nouvelle page se créait, toujours à deux, mais différemment.

Il s'en suivit encore un long moment dans un silence épais avant qu'Éros ne quitte spontanément le siège où il s'était mis debout. Le chevalier s'avança alors à son tour devant le cercueil, déposant simplement une rose aux pétales rouges contre le cœur éteint. Une rose qui ne possédait pas l'aura des roses démoniaques, mais une aura plus douce, plus feutrée qu'Éros n'avait pas ressenti si longtemps. L'aura de leur rose sanguinaire, aux pétales blanches maintenant gorgées de sang.

L'homme était allé la chercher dans la serre, alors que son apprenti était penché sur son frère. C'était un ultime hommage à cette histoire, que la déesse aux roses avait voulu et à qui ils confiaient ce corps. Christophe referma alors le couvercle sur le corps immobile, puis il prit le cercueil par l'avant et demanda à son apprenti de tenir l'arrière, baissant ses bras à la hauteur de l'enfant. Ils allèrent enfin dans l'arrière-cour et déposèrent le cercueil dans un trou que le chevalier avait prévu à cet effet. Puis il se saisit ensuite d'une pelle et commença ce dernier acte funèbre en le recouvrant de la terre qu'il avait ôtée pour former le trou, sous le regard impassible et fixe d'Éros.

L'homme et l'enfant allèrent ensuite manger un peu, sous l'ordre du chevalier, deux heures de l'après-midi sonnant dans leurs estomacs vident depuis hier. Aucun des deux ne parla pourtant, les évènements de la journée y étant pour quelque chose ainsi que cette chaise vide, près du survivant, qui les troublait tous les deux.

Quand enfin ils eurent enfin fini, le chevalier demanda à son apprenti de faire la vaisselle et de nettoyer le sol de la maisonnée, puis il s'enferma dans la chambre des apprentis.

Se posant beaucoup de questions, l'enfant ne chercha pourtant pas à espionner encore une fois l'adulte et commença son travail, pourtant interpelé par les bruits qui se faisaient entendre de la pièce fermée. Quant au final Christophe rouvrit la porte de la chambre, il prit au hasard une des trois chaises de la salle à manger, puis partit dehors avec.

Ne retenant plus sa curiosité, l'enfant alla voir dans sa chambre, où il faillit s'étrangler de surprise devant les deux lits étant maintenant collés l'un à l'autre. Mettant sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur devant cet étrange acte, il ne put réprimer un sourire intérieur au souvenir des remontrances auxquelles ils avaient eu droit tout au début, quand les jumeaux avaient voulu partager le même lit. Mais le chevalier s'était montré ferme et n'avait jamais cédé à ce caprice, enfants éplorés par la mort de leur mère ou non.

Et là, leurs lits étaient collés, comme ils l'avaient toujours souhaité ! C'était plus beau que dans leurs plus beaux rêves, ils ne faisaient maintenant plus qu'un et tout devenait parfait pour eux. L'homme n'avait pas cherché à imposer sa réalité aux enfants, il faisait concorder les leurs et c'est avec un immense sourire que l'enfant se retourna et fila à la recherche de l'adulte, qu'il trouva à mi-chemin du village et le remercia pour tout, les larmes se remettant à couler.

Christophe fut à ce moment troublé par les yeux bleus et humides, dans lesquels il put clairement voir deux lumières intérieures, deux âmes se reflétant comme des flammes de bougies, solidaires et complémentaires.

Il se fit alors la réflexion qu'il devrait tout avouer au Grand Pope, une fois qu'il remettrait les pieds au sanctuaire. Et maintenant que rien n'empêchait son retour et celui de son disciple, il lui devenait impératif de retourner fouler le sol du domaine sacré, le plus tôt possible.

* * *

Voilà, si ce chapitre vous a semblé un peu surréaliste et assez malsain, je crois que c'est normal vu le sujet traité dedans mais vous devriez avoir l'habitude depuis que vous lisez cette fiction, donc non je ne m'excuse pas, na.


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

Hello !

Voilà le chapitre 6, un chapitre assez spécial car tellement long que j'ai dû le séparer en deux parties, dont voici la première. C'est un chapitre aussi bien plus bon enfant que les précédents, surtout la première partie, ce qui n'est pas trop dur avouons-le ^^. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : N'est pas Narcisse qui souhaite. (Partie 1)

* * *

Plusieurs jours après ces évènements, Christophe décida d'entamer lentement son arrivé au Sanctuaire, voulant réhabituer son corps et celui de son apprenti à des températures plus douces que celles du Groenland, avant d'entrer en Europe où le temps serait bien plus chaud, alors qu'avec Avril débutaient les beaux jours.

L'Amérique du Nord les accueillit donc un long moment, temps qui permit aussi d'entrainer le jeune garçon de neuf ans maintenant, lui apprenant à découvrir, connaître et apprivoiser de nouveaux environnements. Au fur et à mesures que les deux se déplaçaient vers le sud, les températures grimpaient lentement mais assez pour confronter l'apprenti à des climats différents de ce qu'il connaissait, dans la grande île glacée qu'était le Groenland, où il ne faisait pas plus de 10° en été et où le temps était constamment humide.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi en Grèce sous un soleil de Mai, presque estival, qui déjà les épuisait après cette retraite glacée de plusieurs années, même si seul Éros laissait transparaître sa gêne de ce climat. C'est ainsi que les gardes du Sanctuaire virent passer avec intérêt le chevalier des Poissons, qui semblait disparu depuis des années, suivi de près d'un jeune et beau garçon au teint le plus blanc qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, les joues rouges et les yeux luisants d'intensité, seuls trahissant son harassement.

Après la surprise de cette vision pour le moins étrange (n'avait-on pas juré voir le chevalier des Poissons mort ?), c'est avec un sourire de connivence que les hommes anticipèrent les futurs jasements dans les arènes, qui apporteraient un peu d'ambiance dans cet endroit beaucoup trop sérieux sur tous les plans. Certains se rapprochaient même déjà pour échafauder milles théories sur cette étrange apparition, alors que les deux arrivants continuaient leur chemin et que le chevalier Christophe, sentant les yeux rivés sur lui, soupirait d'avance de lassitude.

L'homme posa alors de nouveau son regard sur l'enfant à ses côtés, fatigué de ce voyage qui avait pris plusieurs semaines et qu'il avait volontairement poussé pour connaitre réellement l'endurance de son apprenti. Pourtant ''Aphrodite'' ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois et l'avait suivi docilement. Son seul problème venait de son apparence, dont il se préoccupait trop au goût du chevalier, même s'il se doutait de la raison de ce soudain narcissisme, qui lui était encore étranger deux mois auparavant.

Oui, avant il ne souciait que de son propre frère, mais maintenant …

Cessant le cours de ses pensées moroses, l'homme profita de la longue montée des temples zodiacaux pour expliquer ou réexpliquer certains détails sur cet endroit à part à son apprenti. Éros l'écoutait dans un silence religieux, son esprit cependant occupé par d'anciens souvenirs et deux visages un peu flous, ceux de Saga et d'Aioros. L'enfant avait autant hâte de retrouver les deux apprentis qu'envie de les fuir, cette peur irrationnelle qu'ils comprennent son secret lui nouant l'estomac.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il passa les deux premiers temples, poli envers le chevalier qu'ils rencontrèrent et qui se renseigna sur lui, mais toutes ses pensées se concentrant sur la façade immaculée du troisième, qu'il passa sans voir personne pourtant. C'est à ce moment-là, alors qu'il tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour comprendre pourquoi le nouveau chevalier des Gémeaux n'était pas présent pour garder son temple, que la voix quelque peu ironique de son maître s'éleva.

-Je me demandais si tu écoutais réellement mes paroles et celles de mon pair, j'ai enfin ma réponse on dirait.

-Comment ça, je vous ai écouté maître ! protesta l'enfant.

Le chevalier soupira devant ce mensonge éhonté.

-Alors que cherches-tu en ce temple, dis-moi ? Le chevalier du Bélier a pourtant été bien clair quand il a expliqué que tous les apprentis chevaliers présent actuellement étudiaient l'art du combat aux arènes, sous l'égide du chevalier des Gémeaux et celui du Sagittaire. Nous avons passé deux temples sans que tu ne montres la moindre curiosité envers eux et ce temple t'intéresse soudainement, pourquoi ?

La mine déconfite du jeune garçon réussit tout de même à lui tirer un sourire, alors que l'enfant se confondait en excuses, promettant de ne plus lui mentir et d'être plus attentif dorénavant. Ne s'en formalisant pas plus que ça, c'est sur un bon mot que le chevalier reprit son ascension, le cœur depuis peu léger de revenir dans ce lieu saint qu'il avait appris à apprécier les années passant.

Quand après plusieurs heures de marches et de traversées de temples le plus souvent déserts, ils arrivèrent au temple des Poissons, ils y firent une halte. Christophe montra alors à Éros son nouveau lieu de vie, lui épargnant néanmoins un nouveau discours sur la charge de son futur rang et l'abnégation dont il devrait maintenant faire preuve. Shion s'en chargerait de toute façon sous peu. Amenant ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui était réservé, Éros s'affaissa directement sur le lit, poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. Enfin ils étaient arrivés !

Profitant quelques secondes de ce calme et de cette impression de plénitude absolue qu'il ressentait en lui, alors que ses muscles se relâchaient enfin, l'enfant sorti toutes pensées parasites de son esprit, pour se focaliser sur une sensation bien précise dans son corps, qui tentait de le détendre au maximum. Il ressentait avec bonheur l'aura de son frère agir sur son corps fourbu. Un rire cristallin dans ses oreilles se moqua alors de sa fainéantise. Qu'il était bien ! Pour un peu il aurait presque ri et répliqué à haute voix, même si cela ne rimait à rien. Il sourit devant cette pensée.

Ce fut la voix de son maître qui le sortit une nouvelle fois de son état second, lui demandant s'il voulait prendre une douche. Aussitôt l'enfant aux boucles bleues se releva et sortit du lit, se précipitant telle une tornade vers son maître, les yeux implorants. Christophe lui montra la direction des douches et réussit de justesse à rattraper l'enfant par le col lorsqu'il lui passa devant, lui demandant s'il avait pris une serviette et de quoi se changer. Aphrodite fit alors demi-tour pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin et retourner en direction des douches, heureux de pouvoir enlever la crasse accumulée depuis des jours et aussi se rafraichir.

En repassant devant, Christophe le traita de tête de linotte, provoquant chez l'apprenti un rire pur et joyeux, contentant l'adulte. L'innocence encore présente chez son élève lui faisait plaisir, alors il se permettait enfin de s'attacher à l'enfant qui avait échappé à la « mort » que laissait planer la malédiction des jumeaux-Poissons.

Ce fut une bonne heure après, alors que le maître et l'apprenti étaient enfin prêts qu'ils montèrent d'un autre étage, où une audience leur fut immédiatement accordée par le Grand Pope. S'inclinant devant le vieil homme, ils attendirent qu'il parle le premier.

-Cela faisait bien longtemps Christophe, bon retour au Sanctuaire. Et toi mon enfant, soit à nouveau le bienvenu dans ce lieu saint, béni de la déesse Athéna. Cela fait aussi bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas revu et j'en suis bien navré. Mais dis-moi, d'après la missive que m'a envoyé ton maître tu es Aphrodite, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, Grand Pope.

-Bien, répondit le vieil Atlante après un moment de flottement. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ton frère et même si cela ne te consolera surement pas, sache que je serais toujours une oreille attentive si tu as besoin de parler, c'est bien peu mais c'est mon rôle.

-Merci Grand Pope.

Ce fut tout ce que l'enfant parvient à dire, mis mal-à-l'aise par les paroles doucereuses, contrastant si bien avec l'acier inexpressif qui recouvrait le visage de l'homme qui lui parlait. Celui-ci se retourna de nouveau vers Christophe pour lui parler, puis, au bout d'un moment, il finit par se lever de son siège.

-Alors dans ce cas je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Christophe, j'apprécierais que tu me transmettes demain les rapports sur l'entrainement de ton apprenti. Ho ! Sache aussi que la réunion des apprentis sera dans deux semaines, vous tombez bien tous les deux.

-J'en prends note Grand Pope. Les rapports seront demain matin entre vos mains, sur ce, nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus. Bonne fin de journée.

- Bonne fin de journée, Grand Pope.

-Vous de même.

Après s'être à nouveau inclinés devant le patriarche, ils quittèrent la salle et le Palais, retournant dans leur temple où ils furent accueillis par deux jeunes chevaliers, souriants.

-Aioros, Saga ! Ne put s'empêcher d'hurler joyeusement l'enfant, toutes craintes subitement envolées.

-Hé toi, tu te souviens de nous à ce que je vois, petit poisson ! Lança le Sagittaire en ébouriffant la masse de cheveux bleus qui avait atterri devant lui.

-Bien sûr que je me souviens de vous ! Répondit Éros. Haha arrête tu vas me décoiffer.

-C'est bien le but! Sourit Aioros, alors que l'enfant tentait d'écarter la main pour s'échapper.

Pendant que les deux se chamaillaient tendrement, Christophe se rapprocha du groupe, un sourire enjoué devant la complicité retrouvée des jeunes hommes, qui s'étaient pourtant peu côtoyés, alors qu'Éros se précipitait hilare dans les jambes du Gémeau pour qu'il le protège. Et même si Saga était silencieux depuis le début, ses yeux prouvaient son plaisir de revoir l'enfant heureux.

-Aioros, Saga, merci de votre visite, nous sommes heureux de pouvoir vous revoir, intervint alors Christophe. Et toutes mes félicitations pour vos armures, chevaliers, même si ces félicitations sont assez tardives.

-Oui, félicitations ! Renchérit l'apprenti, joyeux, s'écartant cependant un peu par signe de respect envers ses ainés.

-C'est nous qui sommes heureux de pouvoir vous revoir, répondit chaleureusement le Sagittaire, se rassombrissant cependant. Même si l'ombre de votre retour vous accompagne tristement. Je suis désolé pour ton frère mon petit, sache qu'on est là pour t'aider et te soutenir si tu en a besoin, Aphrodite.

-Oui, nous sommes là, rajouta le gémeau en se penchant, ramenant contre lui le corps de l'enfant dans une étreinte rassurante et protectrice, totalement spontanée.

Un étrange sentiment naquit alors dans le cœur de l'enfant. Un sentiment double. Le bonheur s'y disputant à la douleur, troublant avec tant de force le petit qu'il se raccrocha à la tunique d'entrainement de Saga. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte, pensant que c'était de la tristesse que le petit ressentait. Une petite voix se fit alors entendre du pas de la porte, ramenant Éros à la réalité.

-Ha grand-frère, tu es là, je te cherchais partout moi ! Ronchonna un jeune garçon aux yeux verts, plus petit qu'Aphrodite, se rapprochant du groupe. Dis, pourquoi tu es parti avant la fin de l'entrainement ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Aiolia, combien de fois devrais je te rappeler d'être moins familier avec moi en journée ? Je suis quand même un chevalier, ton supérieur ! répondit Aioros devant la mine renfrognée de son petit frère, qui avait probablement perdu un combat pour être dans cet état d'énervement.

-Oui chevalier, concéda de mauvaise grâce le futur Lion, avant de reprendre, jetant aux orties la leçon qu'avait tenté de lui inculquer son frère. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu m'as pas répondu ! Et qui ils sont, eux ?

Désespérant, c'est le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit du Sagittaire en ce moment, alors que le Gémeaux riait discrètement du comportement des deux frères, si proches. Néanmoins, Aioros reprit.

-Bon, passons. Tu ne te souviens probablement pas du chevalier des Poissons.

-Non

-Aiolia, ne me coupe pas !

-Pardon

-Donc, le chevalier Christophe des Poissons est parti du sanctuaire il y a plus de quatre ans, tu en avais trois à l'époque, c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de lui. Le chevalier est parti tout ce temps entrainer son propre apprenti, mais ils s'entrainaient dans une région très reculée et toujours recouverte de neige et de glace, alors ils ne reviennent que maintenant, d'accord ?

Aioros espérait que l'explication assez saugrenue et peu réaliste fonctionne quand même sur son énergumène de frère, qui paraissait pourtant réfléchir profondément. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes de silence, où le Lion posa ses yeux interrogatifs sur le chevalier puis son apprenti, qu'il se dirigea émerveillé vers celui-ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui rasséréna les adultes présents.

-Wouha, t'as la peau aussi blanche que Camus, c'est fou ! Dis, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Aphrodite, mentit une fois de plus en toute sérénité le poisson.

-Comme la déesse ?! Mais, t'es une fille ou quoi, se renfrogna le lionceau.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ? Bien sûr que non, je suis pas une femme, idiot ! s'indigna aussitôt l'enfant, devant le regard catastrophé d'Aioros qui pour le coup se propulsa vers son frère pour le faire taire, s'excusant auprès d'Aphrodite qui ne riait pas, se sentant particulièrement vexé.

Saga mit fin au supplice du Sagittaire en promettant de revenir dans la soirée, expliquer l'organisation de la journée des apprentis au futur poisson, qu'ils laissèrent avec son maître se reposer, un Aiolia récalcitrant trainant des pieds. Quand les visiteurs passèrent la porte du temple, Éros, encore énervé, sentit une large main chaude contre sa tête, la frotter doucement alors que la voix quelque peu amusée de Christophe s'élevait.

-Il va falloir t'habituer à ce genre de moqueries au début. Ce n'est pas méchant mais entre ton nom et ton apparence assez soignée, beaucoup se poseront la question de ton sexe. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça passera, sourit-il devant le regard dubitatif de son apprenti. Bon maintenant, en avant. Je veux que toutes tes affaires soient prêtes et rangées ici dans une demi-heure grand maximum.

-Bien maître, finit par dire Éros, en rentrant dans ses appartements.

Jetant un œil à la disposition de la chambre, il se résigna. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à ranger dans les petits placards, le peu de vêtements qu'il avait amené avec lui tenaient en un tiroir, sous-vêtements compris. Ce n'est qu'en passant à ses affaires personnelles qu'il y eu du boulot à fournir. Déjà il fallait trouver ou mettre la multitude de dessins qu'il avait pris avec lui, au grand dam de son maître qui les trouvait inutiles mais qui n'avait pu résister aux grands yeux mouillés fournis par son apprenti qui connaissait de mieux en mieux ses points faibles. N'ayant au final rien pour les accrocher, il les rangea presque tous sagement dans un autre tiroir, gardant les dessins réalisés par son frère et lui en même temps, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ayant fini sa corvée de rangement et d'embellissement de son espace de vie, Éros prit le petit morceau de miroir qui ne le quittait plus, depuis la réunion de son âme avec celle d'Aphrodite, et qu'il conservait dans un bout de tissu dans une de ses poches. Se posant sur le petit lit qui lui était dédié, il observa un moment chaque centimètre carré de son visage pour voir s'il n'avait rien, puis il éloigna finalement le miroir pour contempler en intégralité son visage. Une vague de colère le prit soudain lorsqu'il repensa aux paroles d'Aiolia, qui l'avait pris pour une fille, mais il la refoula vite, un sourire se perdant sur ses lèvres fines.

Alors qu'il contemplait toujours son visage, des bruits de pas se rapprochant se firent entendre. Cachant rapidement le bout de miroir sous son oreiller, il se tendit en attendant la réaction de son maître quand il verrait sa chambre. Réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver quand l'homme posa les yeux sur la chambre bien rangée, mais déjà remplie de petites marques de son apprenti. Là, un meuble déplacé de façon plus esthétique (ha, c'était ça le bruit qu'il avait entendu de sa chambre), ici un dessin tenant contre le mur en un équilibre précaire, et bien d'autres dessins et babioles disséminés çà et là dans la pièce.

-Aphrodite, soupira-t-il, un chevalier n'est pas sensé posséder de biens personnels. Avant que tu n'ajoutes quoi que ce soit, sache que je ne dirai rien, si cette décoration personnelle reste assez discrète, d'accord ?

-Oui, maître.

-Bien, allons alors voir les roses de la serre, derrière le temple. Je m'en suis occupé de par mon cosmos tout ce temps, mais elles ne doivent pas être en très bon état. Nous allons commencer à nous en occuper correctement, change toi et vient me rejoindre.

Heureux de pouvoir à nouveau s'occuper de roses, Éros sortit prestement de son lit et se changea, retrouvant facilement son maître dans l'immense temple, grâce au cosmos. La journée passa alors rapidement, entre arrachage de mauvaises herbes et entretient des rosiers, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Saga qui expliqua le programme prévu pour les apprentis chevaliers d'or, le lendemain.

Le jeune chevalier observa longuement Éros alors qu'il l'écoutait, un doute insinueux et incompréhensible se propageant dans ses pensées et qui l'avait pris en croisant ses yeux, ce matin. Il cessa cependant quand les yeux bleus se raccrochèrent aux siens. Saga finit son discours en parlant du nombre croissant d'apprentis or présents au sanctuaire, alors que tous les chevaliers revenaient de leurs retraites, pour se réunir comme le souhaitait Shion.

-Tu verras qu'à la fin de la semaine, tous les futurs chevaliers d'or seront présents ici, au sanctuaire. Tu pourras enfin faire leur connaissance et te lier d'amitié avec eux. Et si tu as le moindre problème avec cette bande de sales petits démons, appelle moi ou alors Aioros, on t'aidera à t'intégrer.

-Merci, mais je préfère rester seul que mal accompagné. Répondit fièrement le petit, encore froissé du comportement du futur Lion.

_Après tout, je ne suis jamais seul. _Pensa-t-il.

-Ha, bien comme tu voudras, dit, gêné, le Gémeaux. Mais s'il te plait, ne prend pas mal ce que t'a dit Aiolia, ce n'était pas méchant tu sais. Et puis, tu verras qu'il y a plein de personnalités différentes parmi tes futurs frères, peut-être t'entendras-tu bien avec Camus, l'apprenti du Verseau qui est un temple plus bas. Ou avec Milo et Angelo, même si j'ai déjà plus de mal à y croire.

-Milo et Angelo, ce ne sont pas les apprentis du Scorpion et du Cancer ? Intervient Christophe, soudain plus attentif.

-En effet, et vous aurez souvent à travailler ensemble, alors avec un peu de chance vous arriverez à devenir amis, repris le gémeau en souriant devant l'air buté d'Éros, cependant peu convaincu de ses paroles, au vue des caractères malicieux (pour rester vraiment gentil) des deux petites pestes qui préféraient passer leur temps à se disputer ou à s'accorder pour réaliser les pires bêtises possibles. Non, le petit poisson avec sa frimousse d'ange et ses yeux sages mais actuellement furieux semblait bien loin de cette description.

-Et sont-ils déjà là ? Je ne les ai pas vus en passant par les temples mais les connaissant, ce n'est pas inhabituel. J'aimerais bien les voir au plus tôt, Aphrodite a commencé son apprentissage d'assassin mais il va bien falloir qu'il apprenne à travailler en équipe avec eux.

-Pour l'instant, seul le Scorpion 1) et son apprenti sont présents au Sanctuaire. Vous pourrez les trouver facilement le matin, tous deux ne sont pas des lève-tôt, finit ironiquement Saga, vite accompagné du rire franc de Christophe.

Cette phrase laissa Éros dubitatif sur ce nouveau camarade qu'il devrait apprendre à côtoyer et comprendre, leurs statuts de futurs assassins les liant profondément. Son séjour au Sanctuaire lui sembla soudainement bien moins agréable que ce qu'il s'imaginait.

* * *

1) Je fais certains ponts entre mes fictions quand c'est possible donc si vous voulez lire quelque chose sur ma vision du maître de Milo, je vous invite à lire le premier OS de ma série « Petit deviendra grand » ( Voui, j'me fais de la pub :3), basé justement sur les deux scorpions.

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette partie est aussi longue que les chapitres précédents, et la partie deux sera elle aussi égale en longueur (voir plus longue encore). Alors pourquoi ne pas les considérer comme deux chapitres distincts ? Parce qu'ils parlent tous deux du même sujet et sont vraiment dans la continuité l'un de l'autre. (En plus sur mon plan ça devait juste me faire un chapitre normal ^^'). La partie deux arrivera donc dans deux semaines, comme un chapitre normal, même si ce n'en est pas un (compliqué, hein ? XD).


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

Hello tout le monde ! Voilà la partie deux. Je vous conseillerais presque d'aller relire la partie un pour bien tout saisir dans ce chapitre, mais bon, je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit trop dur à comprendre, faites comme vous voulez ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : N'est pas Narcisse qui souhaite (Partie 2)

* * *

Le soleil d'un nouveau jour se levait sur les hauteurs du sanctuaire et apportait avec lui son lot d'habituels rituels matinaux. Shion contemplant le domaine sacré, les tours de gardes s'alternant sous son œil encore vigilant, les chevaliers et apprentis les plus matinaux se levant avec l'astre diurne pour commencer leurs entrainements. Mais dans ce mécanisme bien rodé, une pièce venait de se rajouter, dans la maison des Poissons plus précisément.

Éros venait d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'un rayon de soleil traversait le rideau miteux qui fermait l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre d'apprenti. La chaleur l'avait dérangé cette nuit plus que lors de son voyage avec son maître, peut-être parce qu'à ce moment ils dormaient tous deux à la belle étoile ?

Se levant difficilement, fatigué et écœuré de la fine couche de sueur sur son corps, il se dirigea alors une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine, allant chercher pour la dixième fois dans la soirée de quoi se rafraichir et se désaltérer.

Une fois le précieux liquide coulant dans son gosier sec, il se permit un soupir de bien-être, profitant de la fraicheur relative de la cuisine et de celle de l'eau s'écoulant en lui. L'arrivée de son maître dans la pièce le tira cependant de son carcan de bonheur, lui rappelant ses obligations d'apprenti aussi sûrement que s'il venait de lui donner un ordre. Pourtant ce fut du même ton aimable qu'à l'accoutumé que le chevalier lui dit bonjour et qu'il entama la conversation, mais avec la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé et ses appréhensions concernant cette journée, Éros n'avait pas les idées encore très claires. Christophe le remarqua d'ailleurs bien vite, l'invitant à aller sous la douche se rafraichir.

L'enfant le remercia de lui laisser en premier se laver, alors qu'à en juger l'aspect de l'adulte, il en avait autant besoin que lui. Comment faisait-il pour faire fi de cette si désagréable sensation sur son corps ? L'habitude sûrement ? Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans les douches privées du temple qu'il se laissa complétement aller, son corps se décrispant totalement lorsque l'eau toucha sa peau tendue par l'énervement qui le portait depuis hier. Il réussit même à apprécier sa situation.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres camarades de jeu que son frère. Au Groenland les autres petits les fuyaient de par leur rang d'apprentis chevaliers. Leurs derniers vrais amis étaient ceux de leur village natal, en Suède.

Un sourire lui revint alors en mémoire. Le souvenir des moments heureux qu'il passait avec sa mère et Aphrodite était encore présent dans son esprit et son cœur, comme un rêve inaccessible qui mourait en refluant telle une vague, puis revenait pour mieux disparaitre loin de lui. Il avait tant perdu. Et ces autres apprentis, quels étaient leur passé, leurs rêves et leurs espoirs ? Quelle était la tristesse qui avait dû les enserrer lorsque leur monde avait volé en éclat ? Qu'est ce qui les portait maintenant droit devant ?

Un sursaut dans son âme se fit sentir. Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais vraiment porté toute leur attention sur les autres, mais ces questions qu'ils s'étaient déjà posées sur leurs pairs revenaient les hanter assez souvent. Ils étaient curieux, ils voulaient savoir, connaître ces gens qui étaient comme eux et pourtant si différents. Le jeune Lion en était un bon exemple pour illustrer leurs différences.

Comme l'avait souligné Saga, il ne s'entendrait sûrement pas avec tout le monde, mais au moins les connaître lui ferait du bien, ne serait-ce que pour enfin tourner la page et accepter son rôle au sein du Sanctuaire. C'est dans cet état d'esprit plus serein qu'il sortit de la douche, laissant sa place à son maître qui lui adressa un grand sourire en passant. Sourire que l'enfant lui rendit cette fois-ci sincèrement.

Puis une fois leurs préparatifs matinaux finis et que le chevalier eut revêtu son armure, ils descendirent de plusieurs temples, s'arrêtant devant le huitième, l'antre des scorpions comme l'appela ironiquement Christophe. Et si une légère angoisse prit possession d'Éros, elle disparue rapidement, alors qu'il attendait sagement que son maître ait toqué à la porte des appartements scorpionnesques, s'adressant avec humour au chevalier endormi.

Après une bonne minute d'attente, un homme à la peau basanée vint leur ouvrir, l'œil encore hagard mais passablement énervé, se fixant sur son homologue plus matinal.

- Christophe, bien sûr. Dis-moi, on ne t'a jamais appris à venir déranger les gens à des heures convenables? fit l'homme d'une voix passablement ironique. Alors comme ça on se pointe après des années d'absences sans la moindre nouvelle et on revient le sourire aux lèvres embêter les braves gens chez eux, non mais j'vous jure. Et en plus j'ai appris que t'étais revenu grâce aux gardes, merci bien pour le flippe que j'aurais eu si je les avais pas entendu jaser. Mais dis-moi, que me vaut donc l'honneur de ta visite, mon frère?

Souriant du reproche qui n'en était pas vraiment un, Christophe répondit, moqueur.

-Pour te répondre, d'un, il est déjà huit heure du matin, et tu dois bien être le seul encore endormi dans tout le Sanctuaire à cette heure. De deux, si comme tout le monde tu gardais ton temple au lieu d'aller trainer toute ta journée à Rodario, on se serait croisé, vieux frère. Ensuite, je suis venu te présenter mon apprenti, Aphrodite, et voir avec toi pour l'entrainement commun des signes d'eau.

Poussant l'enfant devant lui, celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme dont le sourire s'élargissait de seconde en seconde, pas dérangé un tant soit peu par les railleries de son frère d'arme. Se présentant à son tour comme le chevalier du Scorpion, puis s'excusant, il partit rapidement vers une partie de sa maison plus à droite, un grand sourire sadique pendu aux lèvres.

Quelques secondes de cris plus tard, ce fut un autre garçon réveillé en sursaut et d'une humeur contrastant totalement avec celle de son maître qui apparut à sa suite. Les cheveux bleus en bataille et le regard furieux, Milo pestait contre les méthodes de réveil peu orthodoxes de son maître, qui lui semblait maintenant totalement réveillé et en forme, avant de poser ses yeux sur Éros. Tout de suite revint en mémoire du petit scorpion sa fin de journée d'hier, avec son ami Aiolia, qui lui avait dit que le Poissons et son apprenti étaient de retour au Sanctuaire.

Détaillant l'enfant devant lui, Milo n'eut aucun doute quant à son identité, une lueur espiègle traversant son regard. Le petit ressemblait bel et bien à une fille, comme le lui avait dit Aiolia, même s'il ne commettrait pas l'erreur du jeune Lion, ayant été prévenu de la susceptibilité dudit apprenti.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il s'approcha du douzième or et de son apprenti, prenant les devants sur son maître pour se présenter à eux et se renseigner sur celui que son ami avait nommé Aphrodite, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien étonné (Ah bon, il y avait maintenant deux déesses au Sanctuaire ? Ils devaient toujours protéger Athéna, hein ?) Mais une fois de plus, alors que l'autre enfant s'apprêtait à lui répondre, son mentor le rappela à l'ordre avec un malin plaisir et le somma d'aller prendre sa douche et ensuite manger, car ils allaient être en retard à l'entrainement matinal. Lui et Aphrodite se retrouveraient de toute façon avec les autres apprentis or. S'inclinant avant de partir, Milo adressa un dernier sourire à son nouveau camarade.

Éros ressortit soulagé de cette rencontre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Saga n'appréciait pas l'enfant au sourire malicieux … sûrement ce Milo devait le faire tourner en bourrique de toutes les manières imaginables, ça semblait bien lui correspondre comme caractère, se dit-il. Les enfants du Sanctuaire ressemblaient au final (de ce qu'il avait vu) à tous les enfants du monde, lui comprit. Une onde de joie vient se porter dans son cœur à cette pensée. Il pouvait se faire de nouveaux amis !

La descente des marches zodiacales se fit soudain encore plus longue pour lui, alors qu'ils venaient de quitter le huitième temple. Il était maintenant terriblement pressé de rencontrer ses semblables mais aussi de s'excuser auprès du Lion. Après tout, il ressemblait en effet beaucoup à sa mère alors c'était peut-être normal qu'on le considère comme une fille … oui, peut-être. Mais surtout, il pourrait facilement s'en amuser. Son sourire s'élargit.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, le temps lui sembla plus court et c'est presque avec étonnement qu'il arriva aux arènes, où s'entrainaient déjà à cette heure matinale chevaliers et apprentis de tous rangs. Son maître le dirigea alors vers une partie plus éloignée où il reconnut immédiatement Saga et Aioros en armure, entourés par quatre petits, dont l'un était aussi en armure d'or.

S'approchant encore, ils furent accueillis par les saluts des deux chevaliers, le Sagittaire surveillant quand même son frère du coin de l'œil. Ce fut le Gémeaux qui les présenta à la petite assemblée assez interloquée.

-Bien, je vous ai déjà parlé ce matin de l'arrivée du chevalier Christophe des Poissons et de son apprenti. Je vous présente donc Aphrodite, notre frère. Car oui, malgré son prénom et ce qu'a pu essayer d'insinuer Aiolia un peu plus tôt ce matin, votre ami est bien un homme.

Les regards lourds de reproche des deux chevaliers-instructeurs sur ledit Lion le firent se sentir gêné, mais Éros lui sourit pour le rassurer. Bah, cette erreur n'etait pas si importante s'ils arrivaient à s'entendre. Alors qu'Aioros se renseignait pour savoir ce que faisait le petit Scorpion, Éros se joignit aux autres, que Saga lui présenta.

Il vit alors pour la première fois un atlante, le jeune Mû qui lui souriait timidement, à côté d'un enfant géant qu'on lui présenta comme étant Aldébaran du Taureau. A leur gauche, avec Aiolia se trouvait le jeune garçon en armure, Shura du Capricorne, qui au vu de son âge et de son statut semblait presque jouer la nounou pour lionceau.

Saga les laissa alors discuter un peu ensemble jusqu'à l'arrivé joyeuse de Milo et son maître, en retard à l'entrainement comme d'habitude. Christophe et le Scorpion laissèrent alors les petits ensembles, leurs prévenant cependant qu'ils auraient cours particuliers cet après-midi avec eux. Milo se joignit donc à la troupe qui entourait Éros, heureux de pouvoir maintenant vraiment découvrir son nouveau camarade.

La matinée fut donc intense pour le petit Poisson, entre la curiosité et les questionnements qu'il éveillait chez ses camarades apprentis mais aussi chez les chevaliers, et de par l'entrainement rigoureux auquel Saga et Aioros soumirent les enfants. Éros eut du mal à rester au niveau de ses pairs, le soleil et la chaleur de Grèce rajoutant de la difficulté à cet entrainement.

Mais maintenant, Éros comprenait le réel but du voyage harassant que son maître lui avait fait endurer. Sans cela il n'aurait jamais pu prétendre être au même niveau que les autres apprentis, il serait déjà vaincu par l'insolation, lui qui ne connaissait que la douceur du ciel Groenlandais. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas l'enfant de se sentir mal à cause du soleil qui frappait de plus en plus fort sur les pierres lisses du Sanctuaire. Milo vint quand même le féliciter à la fin pour son endurance, son ami Camus ayant les mêmes problèmes d'acclimatation les premiers jours où il revenait au Sanctuaire.

C'est pourquoi Éros fut ravi, comme les autres d'ailleurs, d'entendre Saga proposer d'aller se baigner un peu dans la mer. Oubliant tous ses soucis, il ne remarqua pas le regard inquisiteur que posa le Gémeaux sur lui, trop occupé à écouter à côté de lui Aiolia et Milo se chamailler sous l'œil complice du Sagittaire.

Arrivé à la mer, il fut une nouvelle fois saisi par sa beauté et sa couleur presque agressive en ce lieu, qui tranchait tant avec ce qu'il lui connaissait au Groenland. Le bleu foncé détonnait avec la couleur ocre des rochers, tout semblait si chaud dans ce paysage sous ses yeux. Un sourire lui vint et c'est tout naturellement qu'il copia ses camarades en se déshabillant pour plonger dans l'eau, insouciant du regard qui venait de se poser sur son épaule maintenant dénudée.

Les yeux de Saga continuaient à suivre ses faits et gestes, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Mû, Aldébaran et Shura qui nageaient tranquillement, cherchant un endroit calme pour éviter les tourbillons d'eau provoqués par le Scorpion et le Lion dans leur coin.

Le cœur du Gémeaux était d'ailleurs dans le même état d'agitation que l'eau près des petits alors que son esprit cherchait à rationnaliser ce qu'il voyait et le pourquoi des mensonges éhontés de l'enfant et de son maître, qu'il venait de percer à jour. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Aioros près de lui.

Ayant focalisé quant à lui son attention sur les débordements de son frère et son ami Milo, il fut surprit de l'attitude presque agressive de son compatriote, qui semblait fixer Aphrodite.

-Saga, ça ne va pas ?

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, le jeune Gémeaux fixa son ami durement, avant de lâcher.

-Ils nous mentent. Le chevalier des Poissons et son apprenti nous mentent depuis hier.

-Comment ça ?

-Le gamin. Aphrodite soit disant. Il aurait dû avoir la cicatrice de la balle qui l'a touché il y a quatre ans. Hors sa peau est nette, sans aucunes marques visibles alors que le pouvoir d'Athéna elle-même ne peut empêcher ce genre de cicatrices de disparaître. Nous avons donc à faire à son jumeau, en toute logique … Mais pourquoi nous mentir sur sa véritable identité ?

Les yeux d'Aioros s'étaient maintenant posés sur l'enfant, l'incompréhension se peignant rapidement sur ces traits. Il comprenait maintenant la réaction de son ami qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui cache quelque chose et la même question s'implanta dans son esprit. Pourquoi leur cachait-on la vérité sur l'enfant ? Le sort des jumeaux-Poissons était-il assez sordide pour qu'on le cache à eux qui auraient sûrement un jour la fonction de Grand-Pope ? Qu'en était-il vraiment ?

C'est à ce moment que des pas se firent entendre derrière eux, révélant la présence du chevalier des Poissons. Ayant appris pour cette exécution « maritime », il avait tout de suite quitté les arènes, sachant parfaitement les deux jeunes chevaliers malins. Les yeux qui se posèrent sur lui confirmèrent ses impressions, aussi s'assit-il à leurs côtés pour mieux leur parler, leur expliquant cette dernière partie de la malédiction, qu'il avait lui-même apprise sur le tas. La réunion des deux âmes, la décision de l'enfant de se faire passer pour son jumeau, pour qu'il « vive » à travers lui.

Plus Christophe parlait et plus ils comprenaient ce silence, mais Saga fut troublé par ces révélations. Deux âmes habitaient maintenant le jeune Poissons. Deux âmes différentes mais liées par cette malédiction. C'était presque comme s'il entendait parler de son secret, de lui-même et de cet autre qu'il sentait en lui, de plus en plus fort. Mais la différence avec sa propre malédiction était que l'enfant était heureux de cet état, que l'autre en lui ne chercherait jamais à lui nuire et à nuire aux autres.

Les petits jumeaux qu'il avait connu ne faisaient maintenant plus qu'un et Saga fut soudainement jaloux de la chance des deux enfants, alors que lui perdait progressivement Kanon. Un sentiment de haine naquit alors fugitivement dans son cœur, engendré par son côté obscure. Mais il revint bien vite à la réalité quand Christophe repartit s'entrainer et qu'Aioros se précipita dans l'eau, empêchant de justesse son frère de lâcher un crabe dans les longs cheveux de Mû, qui parlait à un Milo faisant diversion.

Ces gamins auront un jour leurs peaux, se dit-il avant de se jeter lui-aussi dans l'eau, réprimandant les deux fautifs sous l'œil outré du petit bélier.

Après une bonne heure de jeux aquatiques, alors que le soleil devenait dangereux pour les peaux encore fragiles, Saga et Aioros rapatrièrent les enfants sur terre, puis les escortèrent jusqu'aux arènes ou leurs maîtres les reprirent en mains. Milo et Éros gambadèrent alors joyeusement jusqu'à leurs maîtres, en grande conversation avec un autre homme de dos.

Pourtant Milo eut un petit rire avant de se précipiter tête la première vers le groupe et entrer en collision avec un autre enfant de leur âge, qu'Éros n'avait pas remarqué. Se pendant au cou du gamin qui lui hurla instantanément dessus, il éclata de rire en lui faisant tourner la tête vers l'apprenti Poissons.

-Aphro, voilà le dernier des trois, Angelo du Crabe.

-Du Cancer, espèce de décérébré ! Lança ledit Angelo en essayant de faire lâcher le Scorpion qui tenait fermement sa prise. Et lâche-moi immédiatement si tu ne veux pas finir dans trois seconde aux Enfers !

-Haha t'es toujours vraiment pas drôle, toi.

Milo lâcha quand même son camarade par mesure de sécurité, connaissant bien le caractère explosif du rital.

-Et toi t'es toujours vraiment stupide, mais bon, tu ne changeras jamais. Redirigeant son regard furieux vers le Poissons hilare, il lança, virulent. Alors c'est toi l'apprenti mystérieux des Poissons. Ton nom c'est Aphrodite, c'est ça ? Ça te va bien, tu ressembles à une fille.

Aussitôt, Angelo sentit Milo se crisper derrière lui, à son grand étonnement car il connaissait le Scorpion moqueur. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour analyser cela que le Poissons lui répondait, espiègle.

-Et toi c'est ton signe qui te va bien, à défaut de ton nom. Si encore tu étais le premier à me l'avoir dit que je ressemble à une fille, je veux bien, mais tu t'ai fait piqué la place il y a longtemps, Angelo de la Tortue.

Souriant devant la mine déconfite de l'italien, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de réponse, il croisa ses yeux d'un air fier et victorieux. Et bien sûr, ce fut Milo qui releva le premier, Angelo cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Pourquoi une tortue ? D'accord Angie il est pas très futé mais comment tu le sait ?

Alors que ce pauvre cancer aller contrattaquer à l'insulte du Scorpion (cette fois-ci il avait l'habitude), le Poissons le prit de nouveau de cours, répondant à la question posée d'un air joyeux.

-Le Cancer est un crabe pour les grecs, un scarabée pour les égyptiens et une tortue pour les babyloniens. Ma mère me l'avait appris. Répondit Éros, les yeux pétillants de malice, souriant devant le regard intéressé de Milo et celui désespéré d'Angelo, qui pour le coup ne savait plus quoi répondre.

-Haha, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les trois, hein Angie ? Se rependit à son coup Milo, sous le regard scandalisé d'Angelo et l'œil amusé des trois adultes.

Puis Christophe présenta à son condisciple Éros. Continuant à parler tous les trois ensembles, Milo en profita pour embêter encore un peu « Angie », avec la complicité d'Éros, avant qu'ils ne retournent respectivement à leurs temples manger un peu. Le futur Poissons était rayonnant. Sa matinée s'était très bien passé, il avait pu faire connaissance de la plupart de ses camarades et s'entendait globalement bien avec eux. En réalité, surtout avec ses deux comparses aux signes d'eau, même si Angelo allait se méfier encore un temps de lui. Mais il ne désespérait pas, l'autre ayant l'air aussi canaille (voire plus) que lui, sous ses airs d'ourson mal léché.

Les trois apprentis assassins se retrouvèrent donc l'après-midi pour un cours commun, cours qui servit surtout à développer et resserrer leurs liens encore fragiles, plutôt que parler de théories ou d'entrainements. Il se retrouva d'ailleurs à bien rire avec le futur Cancer, pendant que Milo faisait le clown. Oui, les trois s'entendaient déjà réellement bien, au grand étonnement de Saga qui passait par là par hasard.

Ce ne fut que le surlendemain que les choses dégénérèrent. Lors d'un combat contre Shura plus précisément.

Alors que les apprentis étaient maintenant tous présents au Sanctuaire, un tournoi amical fut orchestré par le Grand-Pope. Le hasard décida des adversaires et ce fut avec résignation qu'Éros se prépara à affronter son ainé déjà chevalier en premier. La différence de niveau entre les deux était en partie visible, à l'avantage de son adversaire. Mais le futur Poissons rassembla tout son courage, prés à résister le plus longtemps, voir gagner, s'il arrivait à déjouer les techniques du Capricorne. Tout ce qu'il espérait était de ne pas se faire blesser par la main de son adversaire, terriblement tranchante.

Car depuis la réunion de son âme avec celle d'Aphrodite, il ne supportait plus aucune blessure sur sa peau, même minime. Son frère avait peur pour lui et il le ressentait. Mais le pire venait de lui-même, car il considérait son corps comme étant le leur, à tous deux. Hors savoir son frère blessé par sa faute le rendait malade. Aphrodite était la représentation de la beauté, il se devait de l'être pour rendre hommage à son frère, mais aussi pour prouver qu'il était capable de le protéger. C'est pour cela qu'il prenait autant soin de lui, parce qu'il aimait son frère et ne voulait pas voir sa beauté altérée.

Il l'aimait oui, plus que tout au monde.

Le combat débuta alors entre les deux. Le regard trop sérieux du Capricorne était ce qui dérangeait le plus Éros, son adversaire semblait vraiment motivé et sans pitié, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse avant de mordre la poussière. Mais au bout de trois minutes de lutte intensive contre le tout nouveau Capricorne, Éros sentit sa joue le piquer. Se portant immédiatement à l'abri du nouveau chevalier au regard d'acier, il passa sa main à l'endroit qui le dérangeait.

Le sang qu'il vit alors sur ses doigts lui donna la nausée. Au fond de lui naquit une sourde colère et seul l'instinct et les réflexes de Shura lui permirent d'échapper à la vague de pouvoir qui se déversa hors du petit Poissons, vite suivie de roses démoniaques qui volèrent dans toute l'arène et les gradins, blessants certains chevaliers présents qui ne furent pas assez rapide pour échapper à la fureur d'Éros, inconscient de ce qu'il faisait actuellement, en proie avec une haine pure.

Au bout d'un moment où son pouvoir diminua, stoppé par les chevaliers d'or eux-mêmes, les rumeurs enflèrent à grand train alors que Christophe se précipitait auprès de son apprenti, qui tomba inconscient sur le sol, une trace dorée serpentant à l'endroit de la blessure provoquée par le Capricorne. Ce fut seulement quand le cosmos protecteur quitta l'enfant que le chevalier put voir avec étonnement la peau redevenue parfaitement lisse de son apprenti.

* * *

Un nouveau mystère ? Et voui, cette fic n'est pas totalement finie ;). Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Moi j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire, j'imagine que ça se voit ^^.

Biz.


	9. Chapter 7

Hey tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Whé, ben j'en suis pas super contente, mais je vous laisse le lire et juger par vous-même. Je vous informe aussi que j'ai une annonce spéciale à la fin de ce chapitre. Pensez à la lire.

Note : Les parties en _italique_ sont des flash-back.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Liens entre maudits, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte.

* * *

_Ses paupières étaient lourdes et son corps engourdi. Plus l'enfant reprenait connaissance et plus il lui semblait s'enfoncer dans un rêve, drôle d'impression s'il en était. Pourtant il réussit à s'accrocher à une voix, et la suivit pour ne pas retomber dans l'inconscience. Après bien des efforts, Éros ouvrit ses yeux lentement, les posant sur son maître, qui tentait de le ranimer depuis peu. Cette présence rassurante contre lui le détendit immédiatement, malgré l'impression de mal-être qui perdurait dans son corps. Que s'était-il passé ?_

_Les yeux d'Éros traversèrent alors l'assemblée regroupée autour de lui, trouvant certains visages bien connus, comme celui de Saga, où il put y lire le même étonnement qui se reflétait sur tous les autres. Le petit reprenait lentement connaissance sous les paroles inquiètes de son maître, aussi la mémoire lui revint doucement alors qu'il détournait son regard des yeux gémelliens, si troublants sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi._

_Clignant des cils, il soupira. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant de tout et particulièrement de cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des années, au moment où sa fureur était à son paroxysme. Celle de sa mère qui lui expliquait qu'en peinture, une erreur n'en était pas vraiment une, qu'on pouvait l'effacer ou s'en servir à son compte, pour créer quelque chose d'encore plus beau._

_Ils avaient alors choisi la première option, lui et Aphrodite, car laisser une telle trace sur leur corps n'aurait pu les embellir, eux qui cherchaient à conserver leur corps parfait, aussi beau que le lien qu'ils partageaient. C'est pourquoi après un long moment de colère pure ils avaient écouté les conseils de leur mère et de la déesse de la beauté, dont l'aura leur indiqua quoi faire pour lui faire honneur._

_Puis ils avaient tordu la réalité, la pliant à leur guise pour effacer toute cicatrice de leur visage. C'est ainsi qu'Éros comprit que jamais rien ne pourrait arriver à son intégrité physique, un sourire torve se dessinant sur ses traits, que seul Saga put noter._

.ooOoo.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir d'agacement. Dans la sombre prison du sanctuaire, devant lui un homme d'une trentaine d'année se tordait de douleur sous la torture auquel le soumettait le douzième chevalier d'or, depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Mais malgré le traitement horrible auquel il avait droit, il refusait toujours de parler, suppliant juste qu'on le tue rapidement. Et ce comportement commençait réellement à agacer Aphrodite, de moins en moins patient avec ce traitre au Sanctuaire, comme il en pleuvait depuis peu. Un nouveau rictus vint déformer son beau visage, alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à tuer rapidement l'être qui osait lui résister de la sorte.

Un nouveau gémissement sortit de la bouche du prisonnier, qui irrita encore plus le Poisson. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Assez de cet interrogatoire qui n'apportait rien, assez d'être obligé de torturer son adversaire dont le sang se répandait à ses pieds, assez de tous ces renégats qui obligeaient les trois assassins à multiplier ce genre d'actes.

Ho cela ne semblait pas trop déranger ni Milo (encore que …) ni Masque de Mort, comme se plaisait à s'appeler Angelo, mais Aphrodite préférait quant à lui offrir une mort rapide et belle à ses opposants. Son sens de l'esthétisme bien sûr, rien que de poser ses yeux sur son prisonnier le dégoutait.

Et le chevalier qui se tordait à ses pieds n'avait en prime aucune information valable qu'il ne savait déjà, sur cette Saori Kido et ses chevaliers protecteurs. Et pourtant cela faisait des jours qu'il l'interrogeait. Mais le Grand-Pope avait été très clair sur ce point. Il fallait torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ces traitres, au cas où ils protégeraient d'une façon ou d'une autre une grande information.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Aphrodite se retrouvait très souvent dans ce cachot humide et pestilentiel, ses décoctions de roses étant très utiles pour délier les langues, et ses roses piranha agissant tout doucement sur la peau, lacérant chairs et muscles sous sa volonté, sans tuer car tels étaient ses ordres, mais provoquant des assauts de paniques chez les torturés qui parlaient assez vite. Quand ils avaient quelque chose à dire.

Le spectacle était donc horrible, bien plus sale visuellement que lorsque Milo utilisait ses gentilles piqures, mais c'était les cris de supplications et d'agonie de ses victimes qui mettaient le plus en rogne le douzième or, qui n'en pouvait plus de ce spectacle affligeant. Et après on s'étonnait de le voir rentrer furieux chez lui, haha, la bonne blague.

Enfin bref, jamais il n'avait été plus craint par tout un chacun que maintenant, mais cela n'arrivait guère à le faire sourire, même à le flatter. Le prisonnier hurla encore pendant de trop longues minutes à ses oreilles, puis après encore quelques heures, lorsqu'Aphrodite jugea qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de l'homme à terre, il exécuta, miséricordieux, la demande qu'il lui avait faite, le tuer.

Arès serait sûrement furieux de sa désobéissance, alors que le traitre avait encore suffisamment de forces pour tenir deux jours au moins. Mais tant pis, c'était le deuxième ce mois-ci que le douzième torturait et il n'en pouvait plus.

Une rose rouge apparut alors dans ses mains. Il la porta au nez du traitre, tandis que ses roses noires disparaissaient déjà dans le néant. L'homme au corps lacéré ne remarqua pas le changement soudain, mais bien vite le parfum empoisonné de la rose démoniaque s'insinua en lui et son corps se détendit. La mort le frappa rapidement, le poison stoppant immédiatement son cœur, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il était mort.

Se relevant, soulagé de cette fin, Aphrodite jeta sa fleur près du cadavre, puis repartit sans autre forme de procès informer Arès de sa décision. Après tout, l'actuel Grand-Pope avait besoin de lui et de ses compétences comme allié et le Poisson l'avait prévenu que le jeune homme emprisonné ne pouvait détenir aucune information vitale, sinon il n'aurait pas essayé de s'en prendre au Sanctuaire seul, c'était stupide et déraisonnable.

Mais quand Arès gouvernait le Gémeau, sa soif de sang et de victoire, couplé à sa défiance envers tout le monde l'emportait, et il devenait le pire des monstres. Et dire qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter tout à fait ce côté de Saga, alors qu'il lui avait prêté allégeance il y a des années. C'est sur cette pensée que le chevalier monta jusqu'au treizième temple.

.ooOoo.

_Il avait toujours détesté les soirs d'orage. Il faisait toujours trop chaud, son corps devenait moite une étrange torpeur le prenait, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi._

_Et puis franchement, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui apprécierait de recevoir le titre de chevalier d'or avec un temps pareil ? Non, cette cérémonie, en plus marquée par l'annonce de la traitrise d'Aioros il y a deux mois à peine, il l'avait imaginée totalement différente, bien plus joyeuse sous tous les plans._

_Et à en juger les mines de Milo et d'Angelo … Ha zut, de Masque de mort !Il faudrait qu'il arrive un jour à se faire à ce stupide surnom. Bon, à en juger par leurs mines ils semblaient tout aussi heureux que lui de recevoir leurs armures d'or, un comble quand on pensait à l'envie de devenir chevalier qui les avaient animés durant toute leur enfance._

_Et s'ils recevaient en même temps que lui leur amure et leur titre, c'est que les trois signes d'eau devenaient ensemble chevaliers, car telle était la tradition et aujourd'hui les trois amis prenaient la place de leurs maîtres._

_Et la cérémonie de remise du titre fut réellement loin de ce qu'il s'imaginait. Il soupira en remarquant du coin de l'œil qu'en plus des absents prévus, le Sagittaire évidemment et le futur Bélier qui avait mystérieusement disparu cette même nuit où le Sanctuaire avait été bouleversé, le Gémeau manquait aussi à l'appel. Se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, il chercha où il avait pu voir Saga ces dernières semaines, mais non, son frère d'arme devait être réellement touché par ce qu'il arrivait actuellement pour ne plus se montrer. Même Aiolia, malgré son air affligé et furieux, était présent. Le futur Lion était courageux._

_Puis Éros félicita ses deux compagnons, une fois l'armure sur ses épaules. Il se permit même une blague avec Milo, qui au final était le plus jeune des chevaliers d'or à avoir eu son armure durant cette génération, avant de rejoindre son maître. La soirée fut alors plus joyeuse en compagnie de l'antillais qui était comme un père pour lui. Plus poignante aussi quand il fit ses adieux définitifs à Christophe et bouleversante quand il dut investir la chambre de l'ancien chevalier, partit il ne savait où, la sienne dorénavant._

_Mais il dut vite reprendre contenance, un messager du Grand-Pope se présentant dans sa maison. La convocation qu'il lui remit avec l'ordre de venir au palais ne lui plut gère, mais il obtempéra. Que lui voulait-on ? Etait-ce pour le féliciter pour son nouveau statut ?_

_C'est vrai que le vieil homme n'était pas venu les féliciter chaudement, comme il s'y attendait en réalité, mais il semblait être la personne que cette traitrise avait le plus bouleversé._

_Le jeune serviteur le conduisit alors dans les bureaux du palais, où il trouvât le chef des armées athéniennes écrivant un document. Éros s'agenouilla en signe de respect envers le Grand-Pope, tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière lui, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Le jeune chevalier parla alors._

_-Grand-Pope, vous souhaitiez me parler ?_

_Éros entendit alors le bruissement de la lourde robe et le tintement des colliers, alors qu'une chaise raclait le sol. Les pas partirent en direction de la petite armoire de cette pièce et enfin il eut sa réponse, même si la voix qui lui répondit lui fit relever la tête immédiatement._

_-En effet je voulais te parler, et d'un sujet important._

_Le chevalier des Gémeaux se tenait là, dans les habits popaux, le casque dans ses mains et ses yeux inquiets, braqués sur les siens._

_-Saga ? Que fais-tu ici, dans cette tenue ? C'est une blague ?_

_Une ombre vacilla légèrement dans les yeux bleus nuit, avant d'obscurcir tel un voile de peine le reflet de l'âme du Gémeau._

_-Non, ce n'en est malheureusement pas une et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement. _**Il**_ m'a laissé te parler pour ne pas t'effrayer mais tu dois savoir que tout est entièrement ma faute._

_Totalement perdu, Éros laissa Saga lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé la terrible nuit où Aioros fut déclaré traitre, et même avant. Sa propre malédiction, l'Autre en lui et ses agissements. La culpabilité du Gémeau était immense et le jeune chevalier se tenait sur ses gardes, n'ayant pas encore comprit pourquoi il se trouvait ici et ne sachant quelle conduite adopter face à celui devant lui._

_Pourquoi se confiait-il à lui d'ailleurs ? Éros avait toujours apprécié le Gémeau mais n'était pas particulièrement proche de lui, alors pourquoi ? La réponse lui vient bien vite._

_-Mais cet « autre »en moi, cette partie de moi devrais-je dire, déclama tristement Saga, n'a pas totalement réussi son œuvre, vois-tu. Aioros a sauvé Athéna et j'ignore comment, mais Mû a compris en partie ce qu'il s'était passé. Depuis je ne ressens plus sa cosmoénergie et l'espoir et la peur se combinent et se mêlent à mes problèmes, à nos problèmes car __**Il **__ressent cette peur bien plus que moi. _

_S'arrêtant un instant de parler, le gémeau prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, plantant résolument ses yeux emplis de tristesse dans ceux de son condisciple._

_-C'est pour cela qu'**Il** a besoin d'un allié. Un allié puissant qui sera ses yeux et ses oreilles dans ce Sanctuaire, lui rapportant tout ce qu'il se dit comme complot à son égard, et Il t'a choisi en partie à cause de moi, j'en ai bien conscience et j'en suis désolé, mais aussi pour ton rang et tes capacités spéciales d'assassin. **Il **pense qu'avec les informations que je détiens sur toi il pourra t'asservir au cas où tu refuserais son offre, et il sait se montrer convaincant, crois-moi. Si je n'avais pas accepté de te parler et te rassurer, il aurait cherché à te faire plier par la force, alors écoutes-moi je t'en prie._

_Mais alors que Saga finissait cette phrase, Éros, tétanisé et horrifié par ce qu'il entendait, vit la chevelure bleue de son ami virer au blanc, ses yeux changeant aussi de couleur et un rictus mauvais prendre part sur son visage. Sa propre peur grandit à la vue du nouvel homme devant lui, dont la voix résonna dans la pièce, mauvaise et narquoise._

_-Bien, maintenant qu'une partie des explications a été donnée, à mon tour d'entrer en scène. Laissons ce pantin bien docile dans sa cage, il y est bien mieux. Commença l'homme, cynique, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Mais suis-je malappris, j'oublie de me présenter à mon invité. Je suis Arès, j'imagine que tu sais qui je suis réellement, toi qui t'appelle Aphrodite. Ho, ma langue a fourché, je voulais dire celui qu'on appelle Aphrodite, plutôt !_

_Le poids mit sur les derniers mots déconnecta Éros du reste. Ce n'était pas possible, cet homme savait ?_

_-Saga n'est pas très bavard, il pense toujours pouvoir me cacher quelque chose mais il se trompe. La preuve, c'est qu'il connaissait ton secret depuis bien longtemps et le gardait pour lui. Ayant accès à toutes ses pensées, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ce matin, lors de la cérémonie d'attraper un bout de pensée déviante de sa part, et de constater qu'un autre imposteur séjournait au Sanctuaire, sous mes yeux. Un imposteur au nom charmant et équivoque qui plus est, on pourrait presque croire au destin._

_Mais la fausse ironie des derniers propos ne fit qu'accroitre la terreur qui se formait en Éros, qui comprenait parfaitement le stratagème de l'homme en face de lui. A tout moment celui-ci pouvait révéler son identité de base, celle qu'il avait rejetée depuis si longtemps au profit de celle de son frère, celle qu'il venait presque à haïr maintenant et qui lui posait problème en cet instant, en resurgissant dans ce bureau._

_Ce soir-là, il ne put qu'accepter la proposition qui lui était faite, et bien vite, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se mit à apprécier cette situation privilégiée._

.ooOoo.

Franchissant les lourdes portes du treizième temple, après une longue ascension qui lui avait permis de se détendre et un passage en son temple où il se remit en beauté, il se dirigea vers l'immense salle d'audience du palais, ayant pris soin d'annoncer sa venue par un serviteur.

Arès le reçut une dizaine de minutes après son arrivé, ses mains crispées à son trône de pierre trahissant son énervement. Aphrodite soupira mentalement de la longue remontrance acerbe à laquelle il aurait droit de la part du Grand-Pope, mais il s'agenouilla respectueusement devant son supérieur hiérarchique, ce qui réussit légèrement à calmer Arès.

De toute façon, le dieu était incapable d'en vouloir réellement à son seul allié, même lorsque celui-ci osait lui désobéir délibérément, un seul regard de la part du chevalier suffisait à lui faire oublier toute fureur. Et cette cascade d'émotions qu'il ressentait alors, un seul être les lui avait déjà fait ressentir par le passé.

Une Femme. Une déesse. Du nom d'Aphrodite. Etrangement.

Un sourire vient se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Arès, il avait toute la nuit pour punir et apprendre l'obéissance à son jeune amant.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (non, c'est juste une note, c'est pas encore l'annonce ^^): Pour celles qui ne le savent pas, Arès est considéré dans de nombreux mythes comme l'amant d'Aphrodite. Avouez quand même que nous mettre deux bichos avec des noms pareils, à une volée (Hahem, une très longue volée) de marches l'un de l'autre était plutôt coquin de la part de maître Kurumada, surtout en précisant qu'Aphrodite connaissait le secret du Grand-Pope ^^ … Il y a que moi qui me fait des idées dessus ? oo … Hoho y a quelqu'un ? La réponse doit être oui -'.

...

Alors voilà, on y arrive, l'annonce ^^. En fait c'est surtout une excuse que je tiens à vous faire, car au début de la parution de cette fiction je ne pensais pas faire une histoire qui contiendrait du yaoi, même soft, d'où le fait que ce n'est précisé nulle part qu'il y en aurait. J'ai commencé à y penser vers le chapitre trois, et de plus en plus ça s'est imposé à mon esprit, mais pas juste pour le yaoi, simplement parce que mes idées de fin m'ont paru prendre encore plus de sens en rajoutant le rajoutant.

J'ai donc profité de la parution de ce chapitre pour vous prévenir de ce changement, je suis vraiment désolé pour tous ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi -'.

DERNIÈRE petite info ! Comme c'est la première fois que je m'essaye au yaoi, qu'il y aura du lemon (désolé pour le spoil), je ne vous jure pas d'arriver à faire paraître le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, je prendrais le temps de vous faire quelque chose de bien tout en cherchant à respecter mes délais … on verra si j'y arrive.

Les paris sont d'ailleurs ouverts dans les reviews, lâchez-vous en pariant sur combien de temps j'aurais comme retard. Le/les gagnant(s) ? Hmmm, il(s)aura(ont) droit à mes félicitations (et mes excuses si je suis en retard) au début du prochain chapitre ;D.

Biz !


	10. Chapter 8

Voilà LE chapitre ! Avec du retard comme prévu, mais vous l'apprécierez d'autant plus, j'en suis sûr ^^.

Bon, je vous laisse le lire maintenant, sachez juste qu'il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre, et oui déjà. Donc merci beaucoup à vous tous de m'avoir suivi jusque-là, et merci particulièrement à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé de leurs reviews, je vous adore ! *Bisous*

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Miroir, mon beau miroir.

* * *

Ses longs cils battant la cadence d'un réveil pénible, Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là dans un grand lit de soie rouge, un fin drap froissé tout autour de son corps et de celui de l'homme contre lui. L'aurore commençait à poindre que déjà l'on entendait s'activer dans tout le palais du Grand-Pope les servants du Sanctuaire.

Le jeune chevalier eut à ce moment-là la délicieuse envie de se rendormir dans ce matelas si confortable, quand un mouvement brusque se fit sentir à ses côtés, faisant bouger la literie. Une grimace lui échappa alors, son corps et particulièrement le bas de son dos irradiant instantanément de douleur à cette secousse. Il ferma un instant ses yeux bleus, comme à chaque réveil dans ce lit, dans l'attente du prochain mouvement, qui arriva bien vite.

La literie se mit rapidement à bouger au rythme de l'homme qui se retournait et se penchait sur lui, et pendant une seconde, Aphrodite se sentit soudainement anxieux. Une main possessive lui prit alors le visage et le tourna de son côté, de façon à ce que les grands yeux bleu clair rencontrent ceux d'Arès, rouge sang. Mais le chevalier des Poissons ne se détendit réellement que quand son amant vint chercher le chemin de ses lèvres, ses mains caressant doucement son corps, avec la force de l'habitude.

Ses muscles se décontractèrent subtilement, il semblait être pardonné pour son insubordination d'hier.

Et pourtant, alors qu'Aphrodite commençait à réellement s'abandonner aux caresses sensuelles du faux Pope, faisant fi de la douleur de son corps, de l'heure qu'il était et de toute autre futilité le coupant de son bonheur immédiat, son amant se redressa et s'écarta de lui, un sourire cruel et amusé plaqué sur sa figure. Il lui lança seulement, avant de l'abandonner pour se détendre aux thermes.

- Mon beau, ne crois pas être le seul qui pourrait m'intéresser. Garde toi ça bien dans la tête.

La pique lancée ayant fait son effet, ce ne fut cependant que quand Aphrodite se sut seul dans la grande pièce intime qu'il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, fierté oblige. Un grognement déçu sorti de sa bouche, Arès était décidément toujours en rogne contre lui. Et pourtant, il avait pensé avoir payé assez cher son insubordination, au vu de la douleur enserrant encore son corps.

Reposant son regard vers les draps de la même couleur que les yeux de son amant, le chevalier aux roses s'affaissa totalement dessus, sans plus aucune résistance, son corps douloureux refusant de bouger. Maintenant, il avait véritablement envie de rester couché et ne plus bouger le moindre pourtant, au prix de maints efforts, il se redressa quelques minutes après, son beau visage crispé sous la douleur endurée et qu'Arès lui avait prodigué toute la soirée.

-Tss, il n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte, l'enfoiré.*

Se plaignant encore un peu, il finit par s'assoir sur le rebord du lit où il s'arrêta encore un instant, cherchant le courage de continuer. Il faut dire que c'était bien la première fois que son amant, certes brutal, cherchait à lui faire réellement mal au travers de leurs étreintes nocturnes.

La première et la dernière fois, se jura le Poisson en grimaçant à nouveau. La colère de son amant était bien plus difficile à supporter que ce qu'il s'était imaginé hier. Ha ça, il aurait l'air fier aujourd'hui, tiens ! Manquerait plus que DeathMask, dans un brusque élan de socialisation, ne décide de lui tenir compagnie aujourd'hui.

S'imaginant parfaitement les railleries et sous-entendus pervers combinés des quatrième et huitième ors (que DM préviendrait immédiatement qu'il verrait le Poisson et comprendrait, le salaud), le Poisson eut des sueurs froides et se jura de rester caché toute la journée dans sa serre, espérant ne pas trouver ses amis diaboliques sur la route jusqu'à son temple.

Tout autre chevalier garderait ses distances avec lui et ne ferait aucun commentaire s'il le croisait, Aphrodite en était sûr. Il le savait, sa réputation récente du pire assassin du Sanctuaire envenimait progressivement ses relations avec autrui. Même avec les autres chevaliers d'ors, il ne pouvait plus se dire réellement proche que de ses deux amis Scorpion et Cancer. Ses relations avec les autres s'étaient réellement distendues au fil des années sous le joug d'Arès, jusqu'à se casser complétement.

Et c'était uniquement dans ces moments-là qu'il pensait encore à Shion, à cette unité qu'il avait essayé de leur inculquer étant jeunes, mais qui avait volé bien vite en éclats et qu'il avait lui-même jetée aux orties, en même temps que sa morale de chevalier. Accrochant de manière presque automatique son regard à celui que reflétait le grand miroir de la chambre Popale, il soupira. Il se retrouvait aujourd'hui bien loin de l'image qu'il s'imaginait enfant, et une grimace de dégout vint prendre place sur sa figure alors qu'il observait son corps.

En effet, Arès, pour le punir, s'était fait un devoir de marquer son amant de nombreuses et profondes marques de griffures et de morsures. Et son acharnement ayant duré toute la nuit, le corps du Poisson était encore marqué en de nombreux endroits, son pouvoir de régénération cellulaire accélérée ayant du mal à gérer le nombre important de blessures à faire disparaitre.

La bile monta alors rapidement à la gorge du jeune homme, plus blessé psychologiquement de se voir ainsi que physiquement, et il détourna rapidement les yeux de son reflet, honteux, se penchant non sans grogner de douleur pour récupérer ses vêtements. Dans le lit maintenant vide, la couleur des draps voilait le sang du Poisson, rendant encore plus secrète l'étrange et violente scène qui s'y était déroulée cette nuit.

Le reste de sa journée fut un véritable calvaire pour la santé mentale d'Aphrodite, qui heureusement pour ses nerfs ne croisa aucun animal à pince ou dard sur son trajet de retour à sa demeure. Malgré l'aide précieuse de son cosmos pour le soigner, le processus de régénération cellulaire était bien plus long que d'habitude et s'éternisait, s'étirant sur des heures entières, jouant dangereusement avec sa patience et son narcissisme poussé à bout.

Il retournait donc par automatisme chaque heure dans sa chambre et se déshabillait entièrement, inspectant son corps sous toutes ses coutures pour constater en fulminant la disparition progressive des marques laissées comme sanction par Arès. Car celui-ci connaissait bien la propension de son amant à détester toute marque visible sur son corps et s'il s'amusait généralement à en laisser une ou deux à des endroits apparents du corps d'Aphrodite, c'était juste pour le voir s'énerver et user de son pouvoir pour les faire disparaître dès le saut du lit.

Mais cette fois-ci avait été différente, ce n'était tout simplement pas un jeu de la part du Pope, et cette réalité eut le don de blesser le fier Poisson, maintenant habitué et réclamant presque le corps de l'homme contre lui, qu'il pensait naïvement acquis à ses charmes.

Pourtant sa beauté ne devait être en rien altérée, Arès le savait, savait pourquoi, même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais, le sujet étant totalement tabou. A vrai dire, une seule personne osait encore enfreindre cette loi, mais cette personne était heureusement pour Aphrodite bien trop faible pour continuellement blesser le Poisson.

Chassant de ses pensées le nom de l'homme dont le venin coulait depuis trop longtemps dans ses veines, sans qu'il n'arrive à s'en débarrasser, à sa plus grande incompréhension, Aphrodite préféra se reconcentrer sur son corps, dont les marques disparaissaient quant à elles petit à petit. Car c'était bien l'unique raison pour laquelle il tolérait sur son corps les marques possessives d'Arès, tout simplement car elles étaient à l'image de leur « couple », elles disparaissaient rapidement une fois le plaisir consommé, tout comme les deux s'oubliaient bien vite.

Contrairement à ce que l'autre cherchait à graver en lui…

Ses yeux se rencontrèrent alors à travers la glace, se sondant, même s'il détourna rapidement le regard, désespéré et honteux, le souvenir enfoui d'une promesse encrée dans son cœur, qui le faisait tant souffrir.

_Ses lèvres étaient collées depuis quelques secondes à d'autres lèvres, et honnêtement cela lui donnait pour l'instant plus envie de rire que de continuer. Rouvrant les yeux alors que l'autre s'éloignait légèrement de lui, Éros comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver cela bizarre. Un sourire complice prit place sur son visage, ses yeux s'illuminèrent en même temps que ceux de son partenaire et ils explosèrent simultanément du même rire joyeux._

_-C'était nul. Affirma alors l'autre, sans aucune gêne._

_-Ouais, comment ils font pour apprécier ça à ce point ? Continua Éros, amusé._

_-La langue peut-être ? Ou alors c'est nous qui somme nul._

_-Ou maître Christophe qui explique vraiment très mal._

_Les jumeaux repartirent alors dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient surpris le jour d'avant un jeune couple se bécotant à l'abri des regards. Le sujet les intéressant de plus en plus alors qu'ils venaient d'avoir huit ans, ils s'étaient promis de demander à leur maître quelques explications « pratiques » sur le sujet. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils virent leur maître mis mal à l'aise par une simple question et bafouiller pour leur répondre, ce qui les amusa beaucoup. _

_Pourtant, tout ce qu'ils comprirent des explications embarrassées du chevalier fut qu'ils avaient encore le temps pour s'intéresser à cela et qu'il fallait s'aimer pour s'embrasser et plus. Le Poisson en titre les avaient d'ailleurs mis à l'entrainement dès que les jumeaux avaient demandé ce qu'on faisait de plus quand on s'aimait. Ils n'avaient bien sûr pas réussi à obtenir plus d'informations, mais l'idée s'était implantée dans leur tête._

_Il fallait qu'ils voient ce que cela donnait de s'embrasser, alors pourquoi ne pas s'embrasser eux deux ? Après tout ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde, ils étaient jumeaux, alors cela ne pouvait être que génial de s'embrasser dans ce cas-là, non ?_

_Ben non, et l'idée saugrenue de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de son frère, comme ils avaient déjà pu observer faire,parut plus dégoutante qu'autre chose à Éros. Déjà qu'ils avaient trouvé ça répugnant quand les deux adolescents qu'ils avaient surpris l'avait fait, alors les imiter, ça non !_

Aphrodite eut un sourire à ce souvenir enfantin, ce qu'il avait pu être gamin à l'époque. Mais la suite de cette petite histoire lui arracha pourtant le cœur de douleur.

_-Peut-être qu'il a raison aussi, maître Christophe, raisonna Aphrodite. On est peut-être encore trop jeunes pour ça. Dans quelques années on trouvera ça sûrement mieux, t'en dit quoi, hein ?_

_Se pelotonnant alors contre son frère et fermant les yeux, l'ainé attendit patiemment sa réponse, la connaissant presque mieux que lui._

_-Tu dois avoir raison, oui. Mais dans ce cas-là, on fait quoi, on attend et on réessaie ? _

_-Oui, de toute façon moi je n'aime que toi, alors j'embrasserais personne d'autre, jamais, c'est promis !_

_Éros sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux de son jumeau._

_-Moi aussi je te promets que je n'embrasserai personne d'autre que toi, tu es le seul que j'aimerais jamais, tu peux me croire._

Toujours devant son miroir, Aphrodite se souvient de cette promesse enfantine, mais qui marquait son âme plus surement que n'importe quelle trace physique. D'où son envie de les faire toutes disparaitre, ces traces qu'il avait quand même appris à apprécier par la force des choses, mais qui le dégoutait toujours autant, qui marquait tant sa déchéance. Des traces qui lui faisaient comprendre combien il était devenu sale au fil du temps, lui qui embrassait avec passion un autre que son frère, qu'il trompait en quelque sorte, alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

La honte était là, toujours présente en son âme quoi qu'il fasse et quoi qu'il se dise. Quelles que soient ses justifications, qu'Arès le forçait à cela par exemple, il savait que c'était faux, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Ho certes au début c'était vrai, le faux Pope été venu le trouver dans son lit la nuit et l'avait soumis de force, le menaçant du statut de traitre s'il se rebiffait de quelque manière que ce soit, mais avec le temps, la haine née de cette situation était devenue plaisir et acceptation, et malgré son dégout pour lui-même quand il y pensait de trop, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il aimait en partie ce traitement que le démon lui faisait subir.

Mais le pire était quand l'autre parvenait à reprendre possession de son corps, lors de leurs étreintes nocturnes. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il trahissait réellement son frère, il le savait, quand il écoutait les douces paroles qui lui étaient dites, et qui le faisaient frissonner au creux de la nuit, totalement soumis au venin qu'elles inoculaient.

Non, il ne devait pas y penser !

Aphrodite reprit conscience avec la réalité de par la légère douleur sur sa main, qu'il retrouva encastrée dans le miroir, des éclats de verre entaillant sa peau si fine. Retirant sa main en partie ensanglantée, il la fixa le temps du processus de régénération et regarda les pores se refermer, encore une fois cette journée. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le miroir brisé, reflétant maintenant parfaitement son image, morcelé tel son âme.

Le jeune homme, les yeux mi-clos, traça alors délicatement du bout du doigt les cassures du verre, dont l'impact se trouvait au niveau de sa poitrine. Il remonta sur la fêlure la plus importante, qui séparait l'image de son visage en deux, et s'arrêta au niveau de la bouche. Alors tout doucement il se rapprocha du miroir jusqu'à toucher de ses lèvres la surface froide. Un léger baiser, rien de plus, qui lui brisa encore plus le cœur.

Les lèvres de son amant étaient chaudes, elles. Elles lui plaisaient et lui apportaient tous les frissons qu'il s'était imaginé enfant. Mais celles de son frère, de l'être qu'il aimait depuis toujours et encore maintenant plus que tout au monde, elles qui lui avaient été enlevées, ne lui apportait maintenant plus rien que cette horrible sensation de vide et de manque, de froid mordant et ce trou béant dans son cœur, et qui apparaissait à contrecourant dès qu'Arès ou Saga le touchait, l'embrassait, l'électrisait entier dans leur désir d'amour ou de sexe.

Car l'amour n'était pas réellement présent dans ses ébats avec Arès, non, si peu, trop peu, même si un lien étrange s'était créé entre eux par le désir, ce n'était rien de plus, à part quand Saga décidait de participer.

Une fois de plus, Aphrodite chercha à faire le vide dans son esprit, se demandant ce qui était réellement le pire dans cette journée. La douleur, les marques nombreuses et profondes qui disparaissaient petit à petit et non instantanément à cause de leur trop grand nombre, ou ces idées noires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis ce matin, et qui l'amenaient constamment à penser au Gémeau ?

Un peu plus et Aphrodite aurait presque préféré écouter pendant toute cette journée les commentaires sexuels et stupides de ses deux seuls amis, au risque de finir plus énervé que jamais et de les virer de son temple à coup de roses piranha et d'injures bien senties.

Finalement, le manipulateur de roses parvint à se détendre après de nombreuses minutes de relaxation, les nerfs encore à vif de cette semaine réellement pourrie qu'il avait vécue. Mais sa tranquillité fut de courte durée, alors qu'il sentit un cosmos qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde devant la porte de ses appartements. Se retournant pour aller chasser l'intrus, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un chevalier aux cheveux bleus et au regard consterné. Mais avant d'avoir pu sortir la moindre réplique acerbe mais salvatrice, le jeune homme se retrouva emprisonné encore une fois dans les bras de son ainé, qui ne cessa de lui demander pardon pour ce qu'Arès lui faisait subir.

La partie dominante de lui, la plus hypocrite, se sentie aussitôt dégoutée par la faiblesse et les bons sentiments qui suintait de l'homme qui le tenait, mais pourtant commençait aussi à poindre la peur de ce qui se passerait ensuite, tandis qu'il se sentait déjà captif de l'être qui semblait se reprendre et le relâcher, plantant ses yeux dans les yeux bleu clair.

L'homme à la chevelure bleu nuit profita alors de son immobilisme total pour l'embrasser tendrement, électrisant les sens et les dernières parcelles de lucidités du douzième chevalier. Alors que son cœur tambourinait comme s'il cherchait à sortir de sa cage thoracique, la seule pensée cohérente qui parvient encore à Aphrodite fut de se demander comment et pourquoi Saga était ici, libre de ses mouvements, dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il ne se souvint plus trop comment, il se retrouva plaqué entre le Gémeau et les draps de son lit, son cerveau n'arrivant plus qu'à analyser les sillages de feu que laissait chaque caresse sur son corps.

Puis le Gémeau recommença à prononcer ce mot, ce simple nom qu'il arborait tant et qui dans cette bouche seule parvenait à lui faire perdre raison et réduire à néant son mur de protection. Oui, Saga était le seul à pouvoir l'appeler comme cela, même Arès n'essayait pas, il était le seul à lui dire d'une telle façon ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

-Éros, je t'aime, pardonne moi.

Son ancien nom, à peine murmuré par la voix si tendre de Saga, fit se tordre de douleur le cœur du jeune Poisson, mais cette douleur était aussi étrangement tellement agréable. Se laissant faire par les mains dures mais aux mouvements délicats, il se retrouva rapidement nu contre le corps chaud de l'homme qui le bouleversait tant, et ce depuis si longtemps, sans qu'il en est réellement conscience.

Son cerveau cessa définitivement de fonctionner dès le deuxième baiser, pour s'abandonner, tremblant, à l'étreinte proposée. Et cette nuit fut merveilleuse, bien loin de celle de la veille. Cette fois-ci, c'était Arès qui semblait muselé à l'intérieur, étrangement. Et tout était si différent avec Saga. Tout était tellement … meilleur. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire la douce pression des lèvres contre sa peau, les mains calleuses mais si tendres quand c'était lui qui contrôlait son corps. Tout devenait parfait dans leur étreinte, et son cœur battant encore plus de bonheur et de tristesse.

Bonheur et tristesse de se savoir amoureux du Gémeau. Bonheur et tristesse d'entendre ce nom que cet homme murmurait telle une litanie contre lui, qui le faisait frissonner sous les accents de passion déclamée et pleurer pour la réalité qu'il exprimait. Et pourtant le plus jeune ne parvenait en ce moment pas à appréhender cette réalité, pas encore, pas sous les baisers brulants qui lui faisaient perdre pied, pas alors qu'il se retrouvait uni à cet homme tout aussi enchainé que lui, pas alors qu'il entendait, tout contre son oreille, tout bas, des « Je t'aime » à lui fendre le cœur.

Chaque geste, chaque caresse, chaque mot que prononçait le Gémeau à chaque fois qu'il reprenait possession de son corps devenait alors le plus merveilleux et le pire des supplices. Et c'était une nouvelle blessure dans son âme, une blessure qui elle ne pourrait disparaitre et ce malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait. Une blessure faite à lui, à son frère, directement en plein dans son cœur, comme un venin qu'on inocule lentement.

Mais c'est dans son plus beau miroir qu'Aphrodite arrivait seulement à comprendre pourquoi l'autre cherchait tant à lui faire ainsi mal, à le détruire mentalement, alors qu'il lui répétait sans cesse ces mots d'amour. Car dans les yeux du Gémeau, miroir de son âme et miroir ou se reflétait le visage d'Aphrodite en ce moment de volupté, on pouvait lire toute la peine et la souffrance engendrée par cet état de captif.

Alors rien qu'un instant, le Gémeau cherchait à se débarrasser de tous ces faux semblants, dans les bras de la seule personne à savoir, au plus profond de lui, même s'il n'en avait pas réellement conscience, ce que Saga ressentait. Car tous deux étaient des prisonniers bien différents, mais des prisonniers quand même de ce double qui les étouffait jusqu'à les faire disparaitre au plus profond d'eux même. Ces moments entre eux si rares, accordés par Arès quand il se sentait trop faible, étaient devenus une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour le Gémeau, ils lui étaient vitaux pour ne pas sombrer totalement . Alors que pour Éros, ils étaient la pire des tortures, car il s'agissait de détruire ce qu'il était maintenant.

Mais ne venaient les regrets et le dégout de lui-même qu'une fois le plaisir consommé et cet état de bonheur entre les bras de Saga envolé, quant au petit matin les cheveux bleus reprirent leur couleur grise et qu'Arès partit, sans prononcer un seul mot, lui ayant seulement adressé un sourire satisfait.

Bien, il semblait être pardonné maintenant, cette mascarade pouvait terminer.

Se retournant dans son lit, les yeux vides de toute expression, il les posa de nouveau sur son miroir brisé. Dans son reflet morcelé, il ne lui semblait plus voir qu'un fantôme, et il se fit la réflexion que la mort serait sa seul délivrance. Mais au plus profond de lui, il sentit renaitre cet étrange pouvoir qu'il ne maîtrisait toujours pas.

L'armure d'or posée dans un coin de la chambre émit alors un puissant appel, et bientôt un cosmos doré vient frapper la surface de verre, lissant sa surface. Un sourire narquois vient alors dessiner les lèvres bleutées. Non, il n'était pas destiné à la mort, mais à la beauté que renvoyait son reflet, et la déesse dont il portait le nom savait toujours le lui prouver. C'est pour cela qu'au fond de son cœur, sa trahison lui importait peu. Son nom était devenu celui de la beauté au fil du temps, et son frère était devenu un second pan de son être.

* * *

* C'est juste un ressenti personnel mais je vois bien Aphrodite utiliser un langage grossier quand il est sûr que personne ne le regarde. Après tout, à quoi servent les fausses apparences quand on est seul? Et Aphrodite est bien loin de l'image parfaite qu'il cherche à montrer à tous.

* * *

Well, ben ce fut un chapitre laborieux à écrire, je suis bien contente de l'avoir fini ^^.

Je tenais juste à vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre, le dernier donc, aura peut-être le même temps de retard, tout simplement car j'ai retrouvé du travail (Ho joie ! ^^) et j'ai forcément moins de temps à consacrer aux fanfictions maintenant :p.

Voilà, à bientôt pour la fin de cette fiction !

PS : Je serai Samedi 6 Juillet à la Japan Expo, si vous voulez me rencontrer, aucun problème, ça me ferait super plaisir. Donc envoyez-moi un PM ou dites le moi dans une review, je vous répondrai sans faute ;).


	11. Chapter 9

Préparez vos mouchoirs, car voici le dernier chapitre ! Et puisqu'il est bien moins long que les précédents (cette longueur me suffisant amplement), je vous ai même casé de petits bonus à la fin, youhou ! Voui, je vous aime ).

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Epilogue de la vie du Poisson.

* * *

Sa longue cape volant derrière lui au rythme précipité de ses pas, Aphrodite tournait en rond dans son temple depuis quelques heures déjà. Il était en proie à un nouvel accès de rage, alors que disparaissait plus bas la cosmo énergie du chevalier du Capricorne.

Maudissant la défaite de son frère d'arme et mordant nerveusement l'intérieur de sa bouche, il ne put empêcher une légère angoisse de prendre naissance en son cœur. Il reporta alors son attention vers le palais qu'il était censé protéger au nom d'Athéna, et repensant à la personne à l'intérieur, il eut un faible sourire.

Bah, tant que ses roses parvenaient à protéger le Grand Pope, alors tout irait bien, il n'aurait pas vécu pour rien, au final. Revenant de ce brusque accès de sentimentalisme, son sourire se fana. Les doux reflets dorés de son armure sur les pierres exposées au soleil le mirent bien plus mal à l'aise, tout d'un coup. Quelque chose lui disait que bientôt il rejoindrait son frère. Un moment de retrouvailles dans le monde des morts qui serait bien lourd. Lourd de la trahison du Poisson.

Car il avait bien changé au fil du temps. Il n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'un stupide et méprisable chevalier, un jouet entre les mains des dieux. Aux mains de celle qui l'avait choisi enfant et qui lui avait pris son frère; aux mains de celui qui le torturait habilement depuis des années, et qu'il avait appris dans sa folie et sa faiblesse à considérer plus que celle qu'il devait protéger.

Mais pour s'apaiser, il se disait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Ils étaient tous les jouets des dieux après tout, pauvres chevaliers et humains. De leur vie dépendaient les humeurs des divinités, et même les morts ne pouvaient échapper à ce destin, entre les mains d'Hadès.

Comme pour son frère et lui-même. Eux qui vivaient au travers l'un de l'autre, tels d'étranges miroirs. Le nom d'Aphrodite avait pris au fil du temps une saveur particulière, car il était son frère, il le devenait de plus en plus à chaque seconde, dans ce miroir que reflétait les autres de lui. Et pourtant.

Et pourtant il s'éloignait chaque jour qui passait de l'image qu'il gardait de son jumeau. Cruelle réalité qui était la sienne depuis l'obtention de son armure. Au final il n'était plus ni l'un ni l'autre, malgré son déni permanant de cette réalité. Il se perdait dans les méandres de celle qu'il avait cru créer pour se protéger, mais qui n'était au final qu'un fait de la déesse de l'amour.

Car c'était bien elle qui lui avait soufflé cette idée de se faire passer pour l'enfant mort. Lui ressentait en son âme celle de son jumeau, cela aurait pu lui suffire et éviter une telle chute. Mais la déesse l'avait en son pouvoir, elle lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, au travers du chant de ses roses, ce qu'elle souhaitait le voir devenir. Et comme un enfant aimant envers sa mère, il avait accepté, car c'était un doux cosmos maternel, dont il avait tant besoin, qui le lui commandait.

Il était Eros après tout. L'enfant divin de la déesse, elle ne pouvait donc pas lui vouloir du mal, non ?

Et elle ne lui en avait jamais fait en fin de compte, elle l'avait seulement modelé à son image, sans tenir compte de son avis et de ses sentiments, comme n'importe quel dieu le ferait avec l'humain qu'il avait choisi comme pantin.

Et c'est là qu'était apparu Saga, le seul à le comprendre, au moins un peu, même s'il avait saisi une autre partie bien sombre de sa malédiction trop tard, quand lui-même vivait le même enfer. Prisonnier à son tour de l'Autre, il avait compris que le Poisson était enchainé depuis longtemps, pas vraiment vivant, jamais libre d'être ce qu'il souhaitait réellement, sous le joug du nom qu'il portait maintenant. Sous la peur de ne pas être digne de son frère. Le Gémeau avait tout de même tenté de l'aider, quand Arès avait décidé de l'achever pour en faire son deuxième pantin. Il avait utilisé ses maigres ressources pour qu'il ne sombre pas totalement, pour qu'il ne s'oublie pas totalement.

Alors maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, le Poisson irait jusqu'au bout, pour lui, pour Saga, pour Arès, pour cette vie bancale qui avait été donnée aux pauvres êtres qu'étaient le Gémeau et lui. Il ne souhaitait pas mourir de cette façon, il aurait apprécié être digne de cette armure. Pouvoir servir Athéna était son but premier après tout.

Un sourire triste vint se ficher sur ses lèvres à la disparition du cosmos de Camus. Ils étaient encore deux renégats à vivre, se dirigeant droit vers lui. S'adossant au pilier de son temple, il regarda monter les marches zodiacales les deux chevaliers qui menaçaient son univers actuel.

Déesse, pouvait-on lui reprocher ses faiblesses actuelles et passées ? Il n'avait fait que suivre ses convictions au début. Seul son frère et la beauté mortelle de ses roses lui importaient, et même si déjà son âme était entachée par la violence et l'acceptation de son rôle d'assassin, son innocence perdurait encore en partie.

Et il avait fallu Arès pour bouleverser sa vie, ses principes et sa morale. Arès pour lui montrer une autre voie, à laquelle il croyait maintenant. Et Saga, Saga qu'il avait appris à aimer plus que son nom…

C'était pour eux qu'il se battrait maintenant. Pour celui en qui il croyait maintenant, cet autre dieu guerrier dont il épousait la cause. Et cet homme qui était le seul à le comprendre.

Son armure quant à elle ne semblait pas voir ça comme une trahison. Pas envers elle en tout cas, vu qu'il la portait toujours, fait étrange. Et c'est ce qui le fit sourire, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux des deux jeunes bronzes. Tant qu'il se battait avec beauté, pour la beauté, alors l'armure d'or l'épaulerait, seulement curieuse du résultat. Puisqu'elle était elle-même narcissique.

Ils étaient tous deux narcissiques, il l'avait apprit il y a bien longtemps. Tous les chevaliers des Poissons avant lui avaient étés d'une beauté peu commune, il le savait, son maître le lui avait dit.

Se décalant du pilier qui lui servait d'appui, il se présenta alors à Pégase et Andromède, mettant de côté toute appréhension, acceptant pleinement le combat. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'ils n'atteignent pas Saga. En même temps, tuer de ses propres mains l'un de ces renégats lui vaudrait les honneurs d'Arès, s'il en ressortait vivant.

Souriant, il laissa passer Pégase, un seul ennemi lui suffisant amplement. Et puis il n'avait aucun doute de la douce mort qui attendait celui qui emprunterait son chemin de roses.

Mais Andromède se montra coriace, trop coriace pour le Poisson qui se défendit de toute ses forces mais avec cet étron au cœur, celui de connaître d'avance la valeur du chevalier en face de lui. Ce disciple d'Albior aux valeurs nobles, bien différentes des siennes, même s'il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un monstre, au contraire.

Ses valeurs étaient certes différentes, mais pouvait-on le lui reprocher ? La beauté, l'amour, la force avaient dicté ses actes comme pêcheur, mais n'était-ce pas là le signe qu'il était digne de son armure ? Car telles étaient les valeurs qu'elle-même défendait. Que les Poissons célestes revendiquaient depuis la nuit des temps.

Et ces valeurs l'accompagnaient depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il y renonce maintenant, pas de cette façon.

Seulement l'enfant était fort, très fort et aucune de ses roses ne semblaient pouvoir le vaincre. Prisonnier de la tempête nébulaire, le Poisson fulmina. Ce sale gamin prétentieux était bien trop fort pour lui. Une seule de ses armes semblait de taille contre lui, mais rien que d'y penser …

Ho et puis tant pis ! Ses roses blanches étaient précieuses, trop précieuses pour qu'il ne s'en soit servi sur aucun autre adversaire jusqu'ici, mais contre celui-ci il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elles représentaient la mort de son frère en son cœur. Les pétales se teintant doucement de sang restaient gravés dans son esprit, comme la plus belle des choses qu'il n'est jamais vu en sa vie, la plus terrible pour lui aussi. Alors faire l'honneur à ce jeune imbécile d'une mort pareille !

Mais il le sentait, son temps sur cette terre finissait, et son devoir en tant que dernier chevalier et second du Pope était de tuer l'enfant. Alors si la seule mort qui convenait au gamin était celle de la rose blanche, il devait l'accepter, même à contrecœur.

Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'éteindre, sa précieuse rose se ficher dans le muscle tendre et vital qui cesserait rapidement de battre pour s'éteindre définitivement. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien contre ce Shun, mais voilà, il avait réussi à le tuer pour le Pope, même s'il n'aurait plus la chance de l'entendre le féliciter, la mort le fauchant au même instant.

On dit souvent qu'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de mourir. C'est faux, l'instant est trop court pour qu'on se remémore tout. Au mieux on en voit de petits bouts, ceux qui nous ont le plus marqués.

Et il eut cette chance. Au début il vit un sourire fou mais complice, quand un masque tombe, laissant place à un visage aux yeux rouges. Puis la première fois que Saga parvient à se délivrer d'Arès devant lui, ces yeux qu'il n'avait revus depuis des années et qui lui criait pardon. Ensuite leurs corps entremêlés. Puis soudain une vague de bleu turquoise, un souvenir des nuits qu'il passait contre son frère, le nez dans ses cheveux. Pour finir, son dernier souvenir avant de partir pour le monde des morts fut celui de rires cristallins, celui de trois personnes heureuses ensemble, une famille unie.

Il partit donc le sourire aux lèvres. Sa vie n'avait pas été des plus belles, des plus justes ni des plus agréables, mais il y avait eu de bons moments, il avait été heureux quand il y repensait, même s'il ne méritait sûrement pas cette chance.

Il sentit alors à la lisière de sa conscience quelque chose de doux sur sa joue, quelque chose qui le rassura profondément avant de sombrer définitivement. C'avait été comme la caresse d'une petite main sur sa peau, une main si douce qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne, son frère. Et ce fut sa dernière pensée, celle d'un pardon accordé d'entre les morts, alors qu'un autre pétale de rose venait caresser ses cheveux, puis un autre et encore un. Des dizaines de pétales venaient encadrer celui qui les avaient créé et aimé toutes ces années durant. Qui avait flatté leur beauté comme on flatte une divinité.

En un ultime hommage envers le plus beau des chevaliers...

Un étage au-dessus, alors que l'Autre jubilait de la défaite de ses adversaires, Saga sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois, lourd de tant de morts inutiles. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela, mais pourtant ce n'est pas de culpabilité qu'il pleurait alors que disparaissait le cosmos de son amant. Il avait sincèrement aimé le Poisson, son cœur pleurait de l'avoir perdu à jamais, mais il pleurait aussi de la vie qui avait été donnée au petit garçon perdu, qui s'était accroché à sa jambe lors de leur première rencontre.

Une vie voulue par la déesse de la beauté, qui avait décidé de le recueillir dans son jardin de roses. Une vie bouleversée, un frère sacrifié en qui il croyait toujours. Et un mensonge qui avait entaché son âme et guidé ses actions jusqu'à ce point.

Oui, car tout ça été dû à un nom, une apparence aussi. Un simple nom, le nom d'une rose morte que l'on voulait faire revivre, le nom de la déesse aux roses qui l'avait détruit.

Aphrodite, le simple nom d'un mensonge.

* * *

Voilou ! The End. Mon dieu que cette fin me parait cruche maintenant qu'elle est écrite X). Enfin j'espère que cette fiction vous aura quand même plu jusqu'au bout, moi je suis très heureuse de l'avoir faite.

Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir lu et soutenu jusqu'au bout. Pour vous voilà les quelques petits bonus écris en vrac dont je vous ai parlé. Ce sont de gros délires tout mignons qui faisaient pas avancer l'histoire, qui n'étaient pas importants du tout, mais que j'ai envie de mettre quand même.

Gros bisous !

Chibi !

* * *

**Bonus 1** : Un surnom à la hauteur du personnage (Juste parce que j'aime autant le trio démoniaque que le trio d'assassins ^^).

Alors que les douze ors/ futurs ors étaient réunis dans le grand colisée d'entrainement, Shura observait consciencieusement le combat opposant Aldébaran à Aiolia, quand il se sentit soudainement s'agiter à sa droite. Reportant son attention vers l'italien du même âge que lui, qui affichait un sourire victorieux sans raison aucune, son esprit se demanda rapidement ce qu'il allait encore bien pouvoir se passer.

Il comprit rapidement la nouvelle bourde de son imbécile d'ami quand il vit ce qu'Angelo regardait, mais il se contenta de sourire en ce demandant s'il tenait ou non sa vengeance.

Aphrodite reçut à ce moment-là une grande tape sur la tête, qui le fit immédiatement se retourner, furieux, pour rencontrer les yeux noirs du jeune Cancer.

-Ben alors « Affreux », qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Content de sa dernière trouvaille, sûr d'avoir trouvé LA pire offense envers l'autre apprenti, Angelo déchanta bien vite quand il vit le sourire du bleuté apparaitre.

-Hmm Aphro, Affreux, c'est amusant. Mais tu sais Angelo, Milo qui a quand même trois ans de moins que toi m'a sortit la même blague il y a déjà bien longtemps. Alors si tu veux que j'arrête de te nommer le chevalier de la tortue, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu fasses un peu plus d'efforts.

Devant l'air subitement blême de son ami, Shura eut du mal à ne pas rire. Il l'aimait bien cet Aphrodite. Décidemment, les trois assassins formaient un sacré trio.

**Bonus 2** : Blue Lipstick.

Contemplant les rayonnages divers d'un marché quelconque d'une ville dans laquelle il venait à peine d'être envoyé en mission, Aphrodite s'ennuyait. Quand soudain son regard s'accrocha à un tube de rouge à lèvre, mit en avant pour sa teinte bleutée. Attrapant l'objet dans ses mains, le chevalier l'ouvrit pour constater la douce couleur, peu ordinaire, du rouge à lèvre.

Ses lèvres s'étirant d'amusement, il repensa aux colères de sa mère quand enfant son jumeau et lui piquaient ses affaires de maquillage. Dans un geste mécanique, il se passa l'objet sur les lèvres et sortit son bout de miroir de sa poche. Constatant que la couleur lui allait parfaitement bien, il acheta plusieurs tubes au marchand qui le regardait depuis tout à l'heure, l'air totalement décontenancé.

Il rigola alors en imaginant la tête qu'aurait Arès en le voyant revenir ainsi.

**Bonus 3** : Terrible secret !

Christophe n'en revenait toujours pas. Assis à côté des jumeaux dont les yeux rougis et pleins de larmes semblaient leur faire mal, il soupira. L'éternuement sonore que produisit l'ainé lui fit de la peine et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher, à moitié ironique.

-Et bien, vous avez de la chance de n'être allergiques qu'au parfum des Iris, j'ose à peine imaginer ce qui serait survenu si vous étiez allergiques à tous les pollens.

**Bonus 4** : Voyeurisme. (Attention yaoi !)

-Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait !

Pieds et mains attachés au lit Popale, le cœur tambourinant, Aphrodite hallucinait, alors que l'homme au-dessus de lui s'excusait de tout et de rien depuis tout à l'heure. Si la position était déjà assez compromettante, les paroles du Gémeau qui venait de se libérer de l'emprise de son double maléfique l'était plus encore, et elles se frayaient petit à petit un chemin dans le cerveau choqué du Poisson.

Non mais COMMENT CA le Gémeau s'excusait de l'avoir maté involontairement à chaque fois que le Pope se payait son corps !


End file.
